Master Raven's Log
by dunkingman
Summary: As the head of the elite intelligence ninja squadron, Master Raven highlights all of her daily job duties inside her virtual log diary. See what bumps and bruises go along the way of Master Raven investigating the cases that are placed upon her.
1. Master Raven's Log

**Master Raven's Log**

 _Location, near Turkla, Sweden, Date, March, 24_ _th_ _…_

Master Raven (In her log.): "I've successfully infiltrated the Rebel force base under Lars's command. He might be startled when he sees me, but I would rather avoid a fight. My subordinate Raven informed me that he is a close aide for his previous assignment. I'm sure if he recognizes my tattoo he will be cordial. I will come back later with further details. Master Raven out."

Master Raven was inches away from opening the office door inside Lars's room. At first the door was locked, but being an expert locksmith, she simply took a defunct credit card and forcibly slid the lock off as the knob turned. Her eyes gaze towards Lars's chair. She could feel his ki, so she found him alright. However, it seemed he never realized someone broke into his office. His mind was in a dreamy state thinking about his deceased mother as he stared at the picture of her. It wasn't until Lars placed the picture back on his dresser and turned the chair at the direction of the mysterious woman that surprised him.

Lars: "What the?"

Master Raven: "Lars Alexandersson. We meet face to face at last."

Lars: "Are you here to silence me?!"

Master Raven: "Relax!" (Shows her tattoo.) "Recognize this?"

Lars (Looks at it.): "That's Raven's tattoo! Who are you? His sister?"

Master Raven: "No. I am called Master Raven, the head of our intelligence squad."

Lars: "Master Raven? He never mentioned anything about having teammates."

Master Raven: "I'm the only one who can allow whether or not my guys identifies anyone about our team. Anyway I'm here to learn more about Heihachi's wife. Do you know where she might be?'

Lars: "I see. I really don't know much about her myself other than the fact that she was Kazuya's mother. My team is looking for here as we speak. She might be heading to meet Kazuya either in China or Japan. It's sketchy."

Master Raven: "My organization has picked up some abnormal powers deep within Kazumi after her brief appearance in public last month. It may not even be the devil gene that brought her back into the physical world."

Lars: "What do you mean?"

Master Raven: "I'm suggesting it's a power outside of the devil gene. Perhaps more powerful than the devil gene itself."

Lars: "What? There's no way!"

Master Raven: "It's only a theory. Something greater is amidst coming up in this tournament. Consider this as an update about that notion."

Lars (Pondering.): "A greater power. I really thought going to Egypt would end this chaos, but it only extended it."

Master Raven: "Another reason why I am here is to ask you about this." (Gives Lars a torn article.) "Did you hear about this incident that occurred last year? Here's a newspaper article about it from England."

Lars (Reads it.): "Oh yeah! I've heard about this? A vampire sighting?"

Master Raven: "Yes. My organization doesn't know how, but apparently this thing was wreaking havoc across the Mediterranean cities over a 1000 years ago. Then one day this creature vanished. Legends says she appeared as a young girl. I'm sure it's risky, but I'm willing to find its current burial remains in Monaco and see for myself whether the legend is real."

Lars: "Compared to the stuff I've seen this past year, I won't say I'm surprised vampires exist. What if you can't beat that thing? Do you need backup? Tools?"

Master Raven: "A locator would be good to have. I just know that this vampire is buried somewhere in Monaco."

Lars (Gets up.): "Okay. I think I have one by this drawer here."

Eventually Lars finds the locator he mentioned. It was a neat gizmo Lee Chaolan gave him a while back for locating people, especially if they possessed high ki levels. He handed it over to Master Raven and told her about what it could do.

Lars: "Careful with that thing. It's sensitive, because I have dropped it a few times. Sometimes the screen will randomly go in and out, but it still accurate."

Master Raven: "You don't have another one like it?"

Lars: "No because that was given to me by Lee my brother."

Master Raven: "Oh. Then I will put it to good use then. Thank you."

Lars: "No problem. Say is Raven going back to the tournament?"

Master Raven: "No. I'm going to enter."

Lars: "So your visit wasn't just coincidence. Is Raven okay?"

Master Raven: "He's fine, you know he's married now right?"

Lars: "Oh so he did tie the knot with that fox ninja! I can't believe it!"

Master Raven: "That's why I didn't want him to overwork himself. I'm going to take over the investigation of these tournaments. Nothing personal, but all of the Mishimas need to be arrested."

Lars: "I understand. They have caused enough trouble for all of us (humanity). I hope we don't have to fight in this tournament, but I won't let anyone get in my way of fighting them. Not even you."

Master Raven (smile.): "Now that's a good soldier. If only Raven shared your enthusiasm for fighting."

Lars (Blushes.): "Well…thanks for the complement. Oh and here's a dossier about Kazumi Mishima. It's the only thing I have about her should you examine it later."

Master Raven (Takes it from Lars.): "I appreciated your time Lars. Until we meet again."

Lars: "Till next time."

 _30 minutes later in Master Raven's Hovercraft_ …

Master Raven Log: "I've just finished reading Kazumi's profile on the dossier Lars has given me. A Hachijou style Karate expert. I think I've heard of it before from sensei, but I'm not sure when. Anyway, she's from a small town in the Tokai Region of Japan, but she knew Heihachi ever since they were kids. They got married in the late 1960s, then of course Kazuya was born into the world. As Heihachi was building his conglomerate, Kazumi caught a mysterious illness. Doctors had no idea where it came from. She died in less than two weeks after falling ill. This caused a strain in the relationship between Heihachi and Kazuya. It may be the reason why Kazuya was tossed into a volcano by Heihachi out of frustration. Not even sensei would do something so crazy against me. The question remains as to how Kazumi returned to this world. What is her plan? She could be an even bigger threat than Heihachi and Kazuya. This is why I'm investigating the other mystery about this vampire legend. The world needs all the allies it can get. Even if it's a necessary evil one."

 _90 minutes later_ …

Master Raven Log: "I'm closing in at the location of the gravesite. It's under a mansion? This place might have security too. Nothing I can't handle however. I'll come back to this log once I find the coffin."

Master Raven snuck inside the cavern which was still open, but sealed off by caution tape. No one was guarding it, which made exploring much easier for her. The coffin itself was moved, but Master Raven used her infrared glasses and noticed the footsteps and wheels which led back outside. It was taken by a truck. The ninja followed the tracks into the forest just outside the border of Monaco, heading into France. Using Lars's radar device, the ninja finds the burial area when the meter sounded off. The dirt was covered up quite well, so Master Raven had to go back to the hovercraft and grab her digging tools. The process took a long time for the ninja. At last she shoveled up enough dirt deep enough to expose the coffin. To Master Raven's surprise, the coffin was unlocked. She opens it and her eyes lit up to see the vampire asleep.

Master Raven: "So all of my hard work paid off after all. Now let's wake you up shall we?" (Prepares her kuji-un chant.) "Rin, Pyoh, To, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!"

The ninja casted a spell using some of her life ki and traded it inside the vampire so she could wake up. Immediately, the vampire slowly opened her eyes. Then she rises up from the coffin and yawned really big to gather oxygen.

Master Raven: "Can you talk? I welcome you back to the land of the living."

Vampire: "Hmm…mmm."

Master Raven: "Are you listening? Look at me!"

Vampire: "Hmm…" (Examines Master Raven. Then she licks her lips.) "You look yummy! Can I have your blood?"

Master Raven: "Oh no you don't!"

The vampire pounced on Master Raven with a grin on her face. She tried to bite Master Raven's neck, but the ninja kneed her stomach hard and jumped out of the hole. The vampire continued to chase her around, until Master Raven teleported out of sight. Looking all around the dark forest, the vampire was confused until Master Raven spoke with authority from above the branches.

Master Raven: "I took the liberty to raise you back into the living world and this is how I get repaid?"

Vampire: "Huh?"

Master Raven: "If you're hungry, take this!" (Something hits the ground under the vampire's feet.) "Trust me! It's good!"

Vampire: "Is this blood?"

Master Raven: "Drink it!"

Vampire (Smells the bottle.): "Wow! It is blood!" (She opens and drinks the glass jar in whole.) "Aaah! I like this!"

The ninja lands back down and approaches the vampire.

Master Raven: "So the legend is real indeed. I hope that satisfied your thirst. It's a special blood type from zebras. I figured you would like it."

Vampire: "What's a zebra?"

Master Raven: "Oh it's an animal."

Vampire: "An animal? This was good, but I would rather have human blood."

Master Raven: "I know a place where you can get that, but first you must listen to me."

Vampire: "Uhhh ok."

Master Raven: "Look at these pictures." (Shows the faces of the Mishima family on her hologram watch.) "I want you to subdue of all of these people shown here."

Vampire: "Kill them?"

Master Raven: "I want them dead or alive. They have been very bad people and made others suffer due to their greed and pride. You take them out and I will make you an honorary member of our organization. This way, you can get as much blood as you wish."

Vampire: "Really? Any blood I wish!"

Master Raven: "Only if you get these guys first."

Vampire: "Okay. I'll do it!"

Master Raven: "Good. So, do you have a name?"

Vampire: "My family called me Eliza, before they all died."

Master Raven: "I see. Eliza call me Raven. I'm the one who woke you up from the coffin."

Vampire: "You did? Oh thank you so much! Say! Where is Emilie?"

Master Raven: "Emilie?"

Vampire: "Yeah! I wanna see her again! Do you know where she is?"

Master Raven: "I'm afraid I don't know this person."

Vampire (Disappointed.) "Ohhh."

Master Raven: "Let's take you to that place I've mentioned before about blood." (Thinks.) "I got a feeling this might not work in the long run. Reviving this girl vampire could come back against me."

Eliza: "Okay."

Master Raven's Log: "I've succeeded my mission in locating and reviving the vampire Eliza. She seems rather carefree, but is constantly asking for blood. I made sure she didn't bite me of course. At least for right now she went back to sleep in my hovercraft. I need some shut eye myself, but not after landing this thing on the rooftops above London. I really hope she can remember the people I showed her in order to eliminate them. Like I said, we need any advantage against the Mishimas to work in favor of the world's safety. One thing that bugs me is this Emilie she mentioned. Who is that I wonder? Probably someone from her past I presume. Anyway, that is all from here. Master Raven


	2. Speed and Weight?

**Speed and Weight?**

 _United Nations HQ, New York, New York, USA, March 28th_ …

Master Raven's Log: "About four days have passed since I've discovered the tomb of the vampire Eliza. Safe to say this specimen is a very lively individual, but has a bad tendency to sleep at the most random of times. Is this supposed to be a trait all vampires share? It's a mystery to me. I decided to bring her to HQ so that we could run some medical examinations on her. I'm waiting any minute now for our forensics specialist to give me the results of Eliza's physical. It would be nice to have another member on our elite ninja squad, but I'm worried that she will sleep too much on the job. Not to mention I brought several pint bags of blood so that she can stay satisfied. Looks likes 4 bags a day is good enough to ease her temperament. I will update this report once I hear the results and being patrolling the city later tonight."

 _Master Raven enters the Forensics Lab, where Eliza and the specialist were inside_ …

Dr. Nimitz: "Welcome Master Raven! I've just finished Eliza's physical. She's quite a remarkable specimen."

Eliza (Impatient.): "Miss Raven, can I go out now?"

Master Raven: "Not without me!" (To the specialist.) "So what did you find out?"

Dr. Nimitz: "She has a rare blood type which is highly absorbent to other types of blood and the cells merge with the weaker ones in order to survive. That explains her thirst for blood and plasma. It also gives her abnormal strength, she could probably lift a bench press bar over 400 pounds of weight easy, even with her petite stature. Her ki is even more interesting. I traced it back to the early medieval times probably around the height of the Roman Empire. This was a time period were monstrous beings were roaming the planet at an all-time high. So it is plausible that she is related to those of the Devil Gene. But I'm not 100% sure on this."

Master Raven: "What about the mark on her chest? It can't be just decoration."

Dr. Nimitz: "Perhaps it's her birthmark from her family or a symbol of her relation to her race of people. I'll need more time to run tests."

Master Raven: "That's fine. I thank you doctor. Let's go Eliza!"

Eliza (Gets off the chair.): "Finally."

 _Sometime later_ …

Master Raven did her monthly patrol around New York City or anywhere that the UN felt needed a thorough search of unsuspecting criminal activity. She took Eliza along only because Master Raven wanted to show her life as an investigator. Eliza didn't seem too interested in the ninja's words, but at least she was having fun looking at the world which has changed so much in her eyes. The two rested on the peak of the One World Trade Center as Master Raven ate dinner while Eliza was given another pint bag of blood.

Master Raven: "So how do like it? The city?"

Eliza: "This is amazing! So many people! So much to feed from!"

Master Raven: "You can't look at every human as food. At some point, you need to control your thirst and not rely so much on hunting people down for sport. Otherwise you will be punished."

Eliza: "That's no fun! I appreciate the free blood I'm drinking, but hunting for prey is soooo much better!" (Sips more blood.)

Master Raven: "This world might look easier for hunting, but the more people you feast on, the more likely you will get captured or worse…end up dead."

Eliza (Looks at her with a changed expression.): "Really?"

Master Raven: "Yes! Really!" (Chews a takoyaki ball off a straw.)

Eliza: "Hmm…I won't die until I see Emile. Then whatever happens next is up to me."

Master Raven: "I found out more information about her. She is the daughter one of the rich noble men in Monaco. Why do need to meet her so badly?"

Eliza: "Because she's freed me before like you and she's way more fun!"

Master Raven: "I see…well at any rate, let's get back to patrol."

BOOM!

Master Raven: "Another disturbance? Looks like in Brooklyn!"

Eliza: "Huh?"

Master Raven: "There is no time to waste! Come on!" (Calls her hovercraft.)

 _Avion Bank, Adams Street, Brooklyn_ , _USA…_

A group of JACKs were robbing the bank with everything that it contained and there were many on them. Master Raven hopped off her hovercraft and stealth fully landed on the street as innocent bystanders were running away. Eliza got off afterwards, but she had no idea what was going on. Interestingly enough a large fat man did not runoff and was fighting a pack of JACKs. Master Raven didn't want any causalities dealing with civilians so she decided to back him up.

Master Raven (Runs.): "What is that fool doing? I have to help him!"

Eliza (Follows.): "Raven?"

Master Raven: "Back me up!"

The fat guy was holding his own, but not before getting pounced on by more JACKs. Master Raven somersaulted and used her electric swords to cut one of the JACKs that were over the big guy. The army of JACKs were alarmed at the sudden interference as two of them ran off with the bags of money. Master Raven ordered Eliza to chase them, but instead the Vampire used her plasma ki to blast them to shreds. The ninja dropped her jaw in disbelief.

Eliza: "I rather destroy them instead!"

Master Raven (Upset.): "But did you have to burn the money too?!"

Fat Guy: "Kiyah!"

The distraction allowed the fat guy to overpower the JACKs as he finally tussled his way out of that pile. Then the man looked over to his right to see the revealing ninja and a gothic looking woman in a red dress.

Fat Guy: "Geez, I thought I was having a bad night, but…maybe not."

Master Raven (Sees him.): "Are you injured?"

Fat Guy (Cheesy smile.): "Not anymore."

Master Raven: "But you have scars all around your body!"

Fat Guy (see two more JACKs.): "Look out!"

Two more JACKs tried to drop over Master Raven's head before Eliza caught them with her ki blast, blowing the machines up to smithereens.

Fat guy: "Holy shit! How did she do that?"

Some more JACKs ran out of the bank with more bags of money and they retreated flying away. Master Raven couldn't chase all of them as the JACKs began flying in separate directions.

Master Raven: "Damn things are splitting up! I won't be able to chase all of them!"

Then the ninja surveyed the area. She noticed the bank the JACKs robbed was the Avion Bank a subsidiary of the Zaibatsu. Now everything was starting to make more sense. So maybe this fat guy was working here or tried to fight the JACKs because of some personal grudge. The rest of the bank caught on fire as there was no more signs of machines or life. Police sirens could be heard from a nearby distance. Master Raven would let the police handle the cleanup while she called her hovercraft. She wanted the fat guy and Eliza to come with her for HQ over the river.

Master Raven: "What a mess! Alright you and you come with me on my plane!"

Fat Guy: "Wha? A plane?"

Master Raven: "I'm getting you treated back at HQ and I have a lot of questions so you better come or I will make you!"

Fat Guy: "No need for threats baby! I'll go!"

The ninja ignored his last remark as the hovercraft quickly approached the city street. When the trio finally made it back to HQ, Master Raven wanted Eliza to watch over the man while he was getting treated. Then Master Raven went home at an undisclosed location to get well rested for the next day.

 _The next day_ …

Master Raven returned to HQ and immediately requested the man who fought the JACKs last night inside the interrogation room. HQ already gave Master Raven a dossier on the man's profile. To her surprise, this guy would fight in the next Tekken tournament. Unfortunately, his reasoning is simply to "prove his strength". Bob was rope tied on a chair since the handcuffs were too small for his wrists.

Master Raven (Reading his profile): "Robert Richards. What's a guy like you doing in the King of Iron Fist Tournament?"

Bob: "I just wanna put on a show." (Winks.)

Master Raven (Frowning.): "Anyway. You were a former champion in the United States Karate Association and yet you decided to quit in order to "transform" your body?" (Looks at him.)

Bob: "That's right. I'm gonna have the perfect body."

Master Raven: "Well your perfect body cost you victory did it not?"

Bob: "Not all at. The competition was getting boring in Karate. I was winning too much. I decided to enter the last King of Iron Fist Tournament just for the fights. Then I lost to some strong fighters like than Swedish guy and Steve Fox. I hope they make it again. Makes my adrenaline rise just imagining it!"

Master Raven: "And yet you gained more weight? I don't understand?"

Bob: "That's not the only thing I've gained baby!"

Master Raven (Ticked off. Crushes Bob's nuts with her left foot.): "I'M NOT YOUR BABY!"

Bob (Yells.): "Aaaaaaagggghhhh! OKAY! OKAY! Let go!"

Master Raven (Takes her foot off his mojo.) "Time to get serious! Why did you decide to fight those JACK units last night by yourself?"

Bob (Staring at her breasts.): "Man! You are way hotter than my last girlfriend! I wonder what she (Julia) is up to?"

Master Raven (Yells at his face.): "Robert! Answer me!"

Bob: "Sure! Sure! I mean I was in Brooklyn for a comic convention! Some old fans invited me to talk about my experiences at the tournament. I decided to mingle with the crowd at the street level afterwards until I saw those robot things fly into downtown. For some reason they were robbing that Avion bank. I dunno what for, but I can't stand by and do nothing about it ya know? so I did what any cool guy would do. Fight back."

Master Raven: "So you have no connection with Avion Bank? Just a comic convention?"

Bob: "Yep. I was in my costume called Speed and Weight!"

Master Raven: "Speed and Weight?"

Bob: "It's my superhero disguise!"

Master Raven (Facepalming.): "You are such a child! I guess I'm finished here! I though you could provide some solid information about the Zaibatsu or G Corporation! But all you want to do is play around!"

Bob: "I'm actually a very serious guy, but I really don't know much about the Zai…butt..su…or G Corporation."

Master Raven: "Exactly my point! A child!"

Bob (Tries to change the topic.): "Say, who was the other lady with you? She was like a superhero! I couldn't believe what I saw last night! Who was that?"

Master Raven: "Like I would tell you!" (Calls security.) "I'm done with this guy! Dump him off somewhere! I don't care!"

Bob: "Really? Were done? At least tell me your name? You are strong! Let's fight at the tournament soon!"

Master Raven (Turns her back to him, as two UN soldiers arrive.): "I have no name. But the codename is Master Raven. And I will be glad to kick your ass!"

Bob (Estatic): "Yyyyyyyeeesssss! Ahhhh! I feel so much better now!" (To the men who approached him.) "Hey fellas! Can I take a number two before we go?"

Master Raven stormed out of the room as she traveled to the café area. She really needed a drink to calm her nerves from dealing with an ignorant man in Robert Richards. A tall glass of green tea was given by a waitress. Then Eliza came in the café area and saw Master Raven with a stern expression on her face.

Eliza: "There you are. I have been looking for you. I think everyone is afraid of me."

Master Raven: "Oh. I'm sorry…Eliza. You're having a rough morning too huh."

Eliza: "I do not wish to stay here anymore. I could kill all of these people even with my thirst satisfied right now."

Master Raven: "Then I guess it's for the best."

Eliza: "Huh? You agree?"

Master Raven (Nodding.): "Yes."

Eliza: "Hmm…I did not think it would be this easy. Why?"

Master Raven: "You are a woman, not a little girl. Besides it is natural for people to be scared of a vampire, especially after what took place last night. Because of that, I feel I can still rely on your strength to beat the Mishimas in case me or my team cannot. Understand?"

Eliza: "Yes…yes I do understand."

Master Raven: "Wonderful. I can have a drone hovercraft take you anywhere you wish to go. I have to leave in a few hours for Canada. My team is doing some training there and I need it as well. So please feel free to relax here. It's one of the few places I like around this building."

Eliza: "I will do as you wish Miss Raven. I think I will go find Emilie once I get inside this 'drone thing' right?"

Master Raven (Smiling.): "Sure."

Eliza (Yawns.): "That's…good…I'm…glad…zzzzzzzz." (Head falls on the table asleep.)

Master Raven (Sighs.): "I hate when she does that."

The ninja carefully picked up the sleeping vampire and placed her on a nearby sofa. She told the waitress not to disturb Eliza until her ride was ready for takeoff. In the meantime, Master Raven contacted the rest of her team. She let them know that she will arrive to their secret training camp later in the afternoon.


	3. Master Raven's Team

**Master Raven's Team & The Tournament Registration**

 _Secret UN Ninja Training Ground, British Columbia Province, Canada, March 29th_ …

Master Raven's Log: "Yesterday was a really crazy night. The attack of the Avion Bank caused brief chaos in the downtown Brooklyn area. With the help of the vampire Eliza, we managed to repel the JACK squadron from completely robbing the bank. However, we encountered another martial artist named Robert Richards who recently fought in the King of Iron Fist Tournament. I thought he would be of good use and give us leads about the Zaibatsu and G Corporation, but it ended up being a complete waste of time. I let the louse go and I also allowed Eliza to go where ever she desired, just as long as she cooperates when I find her next time. Now it is time to meet my teammates and inform then about the upcoming tournament. I will be replacing Raven in the investigation so no one can interfere. Master Raven out!"

The hovercraft of Master Raven landed in the helipad deep within the forests of British Columbia in Canada. It was here where the UN established a base for ninja training which was also co-founded by the Shisho of Master Raven. After he died, the UN allowed Master Raven and her squadron to continue using this area as their training ground. Other than her subordinate Raven, Master Raven would meet with her other 4 teammates for a debrief meeting before training.

 _Inside The Cabin_ …

Master Raven: "Let's begin the meeting. Roll Call: Raven. Absent of course. Tweet?"

Tweet: "Present!"

Master Raven: "Condor!"

Condor: "Here!"

Master Raven: "Phoenix!"

Phoenix: "Here!"

Master Raven: "Finch!"

Finch: "I'm here!"

Master Raven: "Good. Everyone except for Raven is present."

Tweet: "I miss Raven. Where is he now?"

Phoenix: "I told you he got married to that fox thief. He could've at least invited us!"

Master Raven: "No. I think it was better if we all didn't go. I went out of curiosity, but I also wanted to see what type of clan the Manji really were. I think they can be trusted. If anything foul does happen within the clan, Raven will be the first one to notify me."

Finch: "Did you remove Raven from the King of Iron Fist Tournament assignment because of this marriage alliance?"

Master Raven: "Yes I did. To be honest, I wanted to get him out anyway because the wars are intensifying. The UN has decided that both the Zaibatsu and G Corp must be charged for crimes against humanity. Of course, the problem is both conglomerates have an absurd amount of political influence in various countries."

Condor: "When does this tournament start?"

Master Raven: "Very soon. I called you guys here so we can all be trained. I know you have your assignments to complete. I won't hold you all here throughout my training regimen, but I will need the assistance and critique. That is not a problem is it?"

 _The others shook their heads no_ …

Master Raven: "Good. Let us go outside now."

 _June 29th,_ _Three Months Later_ …

Master Raven: "I must focus all of my ki in this one attack."

3 Months have passed and Master Raven is now training alone. This would be her last day, before beginning her investigation of the tournament. Master Raven's last exercise would be to slice this giant boulder standing tall above her. With her sword, Master Raven infused her ki onto it, making the edges even more sharp. Finally, Master Raven opened her eyes and leaped high in the air. In her war cry, Master Raven slices the boulder in half without struggle. After drawing a long breath, Master Raven stands up to re sheath her sword.

Master Raven: "Training complete!"

Master Raven's Log: "This is Master Raven. I have concluded my training in preparation for the King of Iron Fist Tournament. Yes, I received the news stories about Eliza scaring away people throughout the world. Thankfully, no reports of her capture or being killed have come about. Just keep me posted on her whereabouts. Now I am on my way to Japan for the registration. I will keep my face mask on. However, I will wear civilian clothing for this special event. Also, tie up my locks. Forgot that. The real purpose for attending the registration is to analyze the sentiment of the fans. To closely figure out which conglomerate has more favorable opinions. G Corp or the Zaibatsu. Either way, I am looking forward to finally seeing the infamous Heihachi Mishima with my own eyes."

 _June 30_ _th_ _Registration day, Tokyo, Japan_ …

Master Raven's Log: "HQ, I am in the premises of the registration location for the King of Iron Fist Tournament. Many fans and press have gathered for this occasion. I'm head over to the table now and sign my name."

 _At the table_ …

Master Raven: "Excuse me! Is this where the competitors sign in?"

Registrar: "Do you have the ticket with your fingerprint?"

Master Raven: "Right here." (Pulls out the ticket from her pocket.)

Registrar (Takes it.): "Thank you. Give me one minute."

Then someone steps behind Master Raven in which even caught her off guard.

Yoshimitsu: "Uuuuu! What clan are you from?"

Master Raven (Turns around.): "Huh? How did you get behind me?"

Yoshimitsu: "Ah young lady! I'm a Manji! There isn't anything I can't do!"

Master Raven: "Manji? Wait so you are…?"

Yoshimitsu: "Indeed! It is I…Yoshimitsu!" (Poses cool.)

Master Raven: "The rumors were true after all. You are back in the land of the living. I'm curious as to how you made that possible."

Yoshimitsu: "That's for me to know, and for you to mind your own business!" (Chuckle.) "Now how about a phone number?"

Master Raven (Disgusted.): "Like I would want a corpse for a boyfriend!"

Yoshimitsu: "You're a tough cookie to chew on!"

Registrar: "Master Raven here is your badge. Your registration checkup turned out clear. Good luck to you!"

Master Raven (Receives her badge.): "Thanks."

Registrar: "Are you next sir?" (Looks at Yoshimitsu.)

Yoshimitsu (Looks away from Master Raven.): "Why yes I am!" (Master Raven disappears.) "Huh? Awww! Now she's gone!"

Registrar (Irritated.): "Are you competing or not?"

Yoshimitsu: "I will find her soon enough!" (Clinches fist.)

 _Master Raven teleports up to the second floor of the conference center_ …

Master Raven: "That's too close for comfort. Who does he think he is trying to ask me out?" (Thinks.) "Keep your composure! I may need to stay out of sight and keep my energy down. I have a feeling Yoshimitsu is still looking for me. I wonder if Kunimitsu and Raven both know that he is in this tournament. What are his intentions? Never mind. It won't be long before Heihachi shows himself and the schedules are displayed on the monitors. I opted to download mine on my phone."

 _20 minutes later_ …

Heihachi Mishima: "Now! Let the 7th King of Iron Fist Tournament begin! Ge ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

 _The schedules are officially uploaded on all phones, computers, and monitor screens_ …

Master Raven (Looking down from the atrium.): "Looks like I hear some boos from the crowd. The Zaibatsu are not very well received even by the Japanese. Anyway, let's see who will be my first match." (Looks at the phone.) "WHAT?!"

 _Master Raven's Schedule as Shown_ …

Week 1 Marshall Law

Week 2 Yoshimitsu

Week 3 Violet

Week 4 Alisa

Week 5 Bob Richards

Week 6 Kazumi Mishima

Week 7 Jin Kazama

Week 8 Dragunov

Master Raven: "I have to fight that squid in Week 2 and I have to fight Robert Richards in Week 5? Uuuuuu!" (Angered.)

Master Raven in a bad mood was ready to leave the registration event, but Yoshimitsu surprises her once again by popping up right on her face.

Yoshimitsu (Hanging upside down.): "I take it you read the schedule just now my lady."

Master Raven: "I am not your lady! Do not follow me or else!"

Yoshimitsu: "For your sake and mine, I will not follow you. But know this. There are demons here in this tournament that even you cannot match with your strength alone. I look forward to our match young one. Goodbye!" (Disappears by smoke bomb)

Master Raven (Coughs.): "Why that…octopus head!" (Looks around after the smoke clears.) "He's gone."

 _Later_ …

Master Raven's Log: "I'm back for my report of the registration event. My registration process was a success. From the mood of the crowd, it looked to be pro G Corp, anti Zaibatsu. Heihachi Mishima was booed more than applauded when he made his speech. I kept my disguise on and most people did not approach me, except for one competitor. In fact, I have to fight this individual in my second match. The first fight is Marshall Law. The second opponent is none other than Yoshimitsu, the former head of the Manji clan. I encountered him during my registration process. I never knew this man was such a lecher, and his outfit is just…repulsive! My subordinate Raven and his wife will lose themselves once I tell them about what happened here today. I'm curious to know as to where they might be right now. That's it from here. Master Raven out!"

 _Now Master Raven calls Raven_ …

Raven: "This is Raven, copy."

Master Raven: "It's me agent. Where are you right now?"

Raven: "Oh Master. I'm changing diapers at the moment, but I am still in the Manji village."

Master Raven: "Is your wife there as well?"

Raven: "No. She went out shopping at a nearby town. Why?"

Master Raven: "Call her. I'm heading over to your village once more to have a talk with both of you. Privately."

Raven: "Understood."

 _Late at night, Kunimitsu's Manji household_ …

Raven (Opens the front door.): "Welcome master."

Master Raven (Walking in with a smile.): "It's good to see you once again agent." (Looking around.) "Where is your wife and son?"

Raven: "My son is asleep but Kunimitsu is waiting for you upstairs."

Master Raven: "It figures."

 _Finally Upstairs inside the keep room_ …

Kunimitsu: "Master Raven. We meet again."

Master Raven: "Kunimitsu."

Kunimitsu: "I didn't believe you would come back here so soon. Are you here for a rematch?"

Master Raven: "No. I came here to tell you and Raven that Yoshimitsu is in the tournament."

Raven & Kunimitsu: "Nani?!" O_O

Master Raven: "To top it off. I have to fight him in week 2 at another prefecture in Japan."

Raven: "So he is resurrected! But how?"

Kunimitsu: "That sly bastard cant' stay dead for nothing! Tell me! What does he look like?"

Master Raven: "He has the head on an octopus. And it looked like his body glowed in rainbow colors. Did he always look like that?"

Kunimitsu: "He changes his appearance all the time. But his distinct voice gives him up every time. Now I'm reconsidering entering this tournament now that he is alive."

Master Raven: "You were offered an invitation?"

Kunimitsu: "I was. By some giant bear. It was weird, but I didn't do it because our clan would become a vassal to the Zaibatsu. The Manji are independent! We serve no one but ourselves!"

Master Raven: "The Zaibatsu tried to recruit the Manji?"

Kunimitsu: "Stupid isn't it? I will be damned to become some house pet under Heihachi!"

Raven: "It's okay Kunimitsu. You made a solid decision for the clan. Master, Yoshimitsu won't be an easy opponent to beat. Kunimitsu barely managed to kill him last time."

Master Raven: "Does he have any weakness I need to know of?"

Kunimitsu: "If you can make Yoshimitsu lose his sword, then he will be faster than usual. However, his defense will be broken. That is your cue to be more aggressive. Just don't let him get his sword back or you might end getting sliced."

Master Raven: "Anything else?"

Kunimitsu (Thinks.): "He hates the smell of dill pickles. Not sure if it's true however."

Master Raven: "Got it. I can use the pickle juice as a gas against him."

Raven: "I can come watch your fight Master. Just to make sure something crazy doesn't happen."

Master Raven: "Well I did tell you come watch my first fight Raven. I'm glad you did not forget."

Kunimitsu: "Just don't get killed in your match against Yoshimitsu. If you lose to Yoshmitsu and live, I'll never forgive you! In fact, I will take you out myself!"

Raven: "Kunimitsu, really?"

Kunimitsu: "Oh I mean it!"

Master Raven: "I'll keep that in mind. Well that's all I have to tell you. I must head back to the city. You two take care and try to get along will you?" (Stands up and walks away.)

Kunimitsu (Angered.): "Why you!"

Raven (Holds her.): "Easy!"

 _Master Raven closes the door_ …

Kunimitsu: "Damn that woman! Honestly I hope she does lose so I can stab her in the fuckin' back!"

Raven: "And then Yoshimitsu will challenge you for the supremacy of the Manji clan. You think you can beat both of them? Do you!"

Kunimitsu (Sighs.): "I'm just mad that he's back and this 'master' of yours embarrassed me after the wedding! Tomorrow you and I are training by ourselves! You got that!"

Raven (Facepalm.): "Oh boy."

The tournament fast approaches. What will the fate of Master Raven and Yoshimitsu be after their official bout is over? Heck, how will Master Raven fare in her debut fight against Marshall Law?


	4. Facing Yoshimitsu

**Catching Up With Eliza & Facing Yoshimitsu**

 _Tokyo Dome, Tokyo, Japan, July 9_ _th_ …

Master Raven: "Mission complete!"

Marshall Law: "Oooooooooouuuuuuuggggghhhhhh! (Hits the deck hard).

The crowd erupted in applause as Master Raven knocked out her first opponent in the tournament. In fact she defeated Marshall Law in just one minute. She had nothing personal against the man, so she avoided hitting his vital areas. The kunoichi quickly disappeared from the ring and reappeared in the backstage area. Little did Master Raven know, she teleported in the area near Lili's locker room. It was here where Master Raven listened to the conversation between Lili and the butler Sebastian.

Lili: "I'm not worried about her! I must hurry to the entrance! They will call my name at any minute now!"

Sebastian: "But Miss Lili! Eliza has been spotted nearby this place! What if she is looking for you?"

Lili (Coming out the locker room): "Not my problem!"

Master Raven stepped aside as Lili rushed out of her locker room. As she exited out of the hallway, Master Raven put the two and two together and her eyes lit up like fireworks!

Master Raven (Thinks): "Eliza? Lili? So she's Emilie! And Eliza is here in Tokyo? Damn! I have to find her quick!"

Suddenly, her subordinate Raven appeared teleporting in front of her.

Raven: "Master."

Master Raven: "Raven. Good to see you. Just in time."

Raven: "I came as you requested Master. Congratulations on your victory."

Master Raven: "I appreciate that Raven, but we have a bit on an issue here."

Raven: "An issue?"

Master Raven: "It's the vampire I found back in Monaco. I just found out, she is here in Tokyo."

Raven: "A vampire? This has to be a joke."

Master Raven: "I'm afraid not. Come and help me find her."

Raven: "Understood."

 _Outside the arena, Chiyoda Ward, Tokyo_ …

Master Raven and Raven both split up to look for Eliza. It didn't take long for one of them to spot Eliza near a restaurant.

Raven: "Master! It looks like I found our vampire. Come to my location!"

Master Raven: "Understood! I'm on my way!"

People were fleeing the restaurant as Eliza ventured deep inside the kitchen area. The vampire was once again munching on French fries, however the police were on their way as sirens could be heard from a distance. Eliza had no idea what trouble she was putting herself in. Master Raven eventually rendezvous with Raven just outside the fast food joint.

Raven: "So Master. What's the plan?"

Master Raven: "Simple. We teleport inside and get her outta there before the cops arrive."

Raven: "Understood."

The ninjas quickly teleported inside the kitchen and sure enough Eliza had a potato bag over her face, pouring fries all over her body. It is safe to say Master Raven was rather displeased at the sight of Eliza's mess.

Master Raven: "Eliza! Just what are you thinking?"

Eliza (Stops shaking the bag): "Hmm…what? It's you!"

Master Raven (Approaches and grabs her): "Dinner time is over! Let's go!"

Eliza (Disappointed): "Awwww!"

 _Above the rooftops, out of sight from the police_ …

Master Raven: "Now explain yourself! Why did you decide to break inside a fast food restaurant? I warned you about causing trouble against humans!"

Eliza (Complaining): "I was just hungry and I smelled fries. So it was gonna be either fries or feeding off the humans. So this time I picked fries to eat."

Raven: "Vampires eat fries?"

Master Raven (Shrugs): "Well this one does."

Eliza: "They're yummy! It is the only thing I like eating if it is not blood!"

Master Raven: "That's good to know, but the problem is that you broke inside an establishment eating the food without knowing the laws here. Now answer this. How did you get to Japan by yourself?"

Eliza: "How did I get here? I just hid inside Emilie's plane, and when it landed I was still asleep. After I woke up, I lost track of Emilie. I did find her here inside one of these tall towers (skyscrapers), but she left me again! Why can't she just stay in one place?"

Raven: "Master, who is Emilie?"

Master Raven: "She is another competitor in the tournament, I happen to see her pass me by inside the arena. Eliza was buried under her mansion back in Monaco. My guess is Emilie revived her, only to put her back in the coffin and move it elsewhere."

Raven: "How did she get out?"

Master Raven: "I let her out, only because I wanted a trump card in defeating the Mishimas."

Raven: "That's a risky gamble master. Obviously she doesn't understand how the world works today, but what's gonna happen if this war is over and the Mishimas are dealt with? What do you plan to do with her?"

Eliza (Impatient): "Ahem. Can I go now?"

Master Raven (at Eliza): "No! I think you've caused enough trouble already. Raven let's head back to the Manji Village and take her with us."

Raven: "Understood."

 _Few hours later, Manji Village, Yamanashi Prefecture, Japan_ …

Kunimitsu: "You have got to be kidding?!"

The Raven's brought Eliza over to the Manji village, only to be scolded by the grumpy Kunimitsu inside the head residence main keep. Though Master Raven didn't like the idea herself, there was no way to keep an eye on Eliza while fighting in this tournament. It was her hope that Raven and Kunimitsu could help teach Eliza the order of human society. Maybe, Eliza can learn a thing or two about ninjitsu as well. The hard part would be to convince Kunimitsu.

Raven: "I know it sounds crazy, but this is only place we could think of bringing her here."

Kunimitsu: "What if that foul creature preys on the people here in this village? Or worse our only son!"

Raven: "I won't let that happen. Can you feel her ki? It's abnormally high. Her powers may help to end this war between the Zaibatsu and G Corp. I need your help to teach her about how the world operates."

Kunimitsu (Irritated): "Why is she asleep all of a sudden? Hey! Wake up!"

Eliza (Yawning): "I'm….so….tired."

Kunimitsu: "Now that you mention it, I can also feel a lot of ki coming from her, but what good is it if she keeps napping standing up!?"

Master Raven: "Her long sleep in the coffin has developed this narcoleptic disorder. I'm having scientists back at HQ to analyze her DNA to figure out a method to cure her condition."

Eliza (Back to sleep): "Zzzzzzz."

Kunimitsu: "She went back to sleep again?!"

Master Raven: "I was hoping you and Raven could teach her the ways of government and even some ninjitsu tactics. At least until it's time to confront the Zaibatsu or G Corp."

Kunimitsu: "I think you put her here just to spy on us Manji! Is that it?"

Raven: "Kunimitsu, don't be ridiculous!"

Kunimitsu: "Aren't you supposed to be on my side? I don't have to keep this…this thing in the village!"

Raven: "We are on your side! If we let the vampire go now, she will get into serious trouble. That's why it's better if she were guarded here and disciplined."

Master Raven: "We need all the allies we can get. Otherwise the Zaibatsu will never leave the Manji alone."

Kunimitsu (Changing her mind): "Fine! I will allow her to stay. However, I will not allow her to fall asleep during her basic training. If she does, then I'm gonna torture her using garlic!"

Master Raven: "I don't think garlic works on her."

Kunimitsu: "Then what does!"

Master Raven: "Eliza can walk in the daylight as well. She's no ordinary vampire. The only sure method of torture is starvation, but we need her at full strength. So it's something you and Raven should figure out. Now I better take my leave now. I must rest and prepare for the next fight."

Kunimitsu (Sees Master Raven leave): "Oh so wanna leave now huh! You owe big for this woman! I demand you fight me again or pay my clan a hefty price for keeping someone so dangerous in this village! Do you hear me?"

Master Raven (Not turning around):"It's up to you to decide. But choose wisely Kunimitsu. Farewell!" (Smoke bomb)

Raven (coughing): "I…never…liked…her….doing that!"

Kunimitsu (coughing): "Damn her!"

 _Smoke finally clears_ …

Kunimitsu (Sighs): "Now…Raven. Take this Eliza or whatever her name is and put her in the guest room downstairs. I'm going to take a shower before I sleep."

Raven: "Understood."

 _6 Days later, July 15th, Fukui Prefecture, Japan_ …

Master Raven's Log: "Master Raven here. Very soon I will fight the former Manji leader and vagabond Yoshimitsu. Lately, I have had a feeling that Yoshimitsu himself has been spying on me during my meditation and training regimens within the wilderness. That isn't bothering me, but what is nagging my head is the treatment of Eliza by Kunimitsu. I could have taken her back to HQ for safety, but I know Eliza will not stay there for long. I do trust Raven to soothe Kunimitsu's temper and make Eliza obey them both. I'm certain Eliza will be of good use for us when the time comes. Master Raven out!"

 _Myotsuji Temple, Fukui Prefecture, Japan_ …

Arriving first at the location of the fight, Master Raven surveyed her surroundings. What was unusual about this area is the fact that the natives living in the town were all gone. The place looked like a ghost town. She contacted HQ about the predicament of this small city.

Master Raven: "HQ! Do you copy?"

CO (Commanding Officer): "Copy that. What is your status?"

Master Raven: "I am here for my second match in the tournament. However, I noticed the townspeople have all fled the area. The only thing I can clearly see other than the buildings is the thick fog."

CO: "The village you are in now is part of the city of Obama, called Monzen. An incident occurred here about 3 months ago were the G Corp forces made this place into a temporary military camp so they could battle the Zaibatsu within the main city. However G Corp retreated, due to a mysterious entity slaying many of its soldiers."

Master Raven: "I bet it was Yoshimitsu."

CO: "Yoshimitsu?"

Master Raven: "He did a helluva job cleaning up the bodies making it seem like nothing happened."

CO: "Hmmm…can you prove it."

Master Raven: "Only by beating it out of him."

CO: "I don't like this. Do be careful Master Raven."

Master Raven: "I will. Master Raven out."

The kunoichi went directly for the rising staircase accessing the temple grounds. When Master Raven made it to the top she scanned the area once more. Suddenly, a sharp rise in ki could be felt my Master Raven. Above her head several kunai were thrown to strike Master Raven. The kunoichi cartwheeled out of the way. Her opponent was here at last. Yoshimitsu started whistling while sitting on top of the padoga. Master Raven immediately got upset over the fact that this guy would desecrate temple grounds like sitting above a temple roof.

Master Raven: "You really are a fool! How dare you make a mockery of the ancestors who built this place!"

Yoshimitsu: "Well well! The mosquito has found her target! Sssshhhhooooo!" (Dropping down)

Master Raven: "Mosquito? Watch your tongue!"

Yoshimitsu: "And you watch your back!"

Master Raven: "Huh?"

Yoshimitsu hid one of his twin swords in the trees and signaled it to strike Master Raven while she wasn't looking. It almost stabs her, but Master Raven jumped out of the way to her right. Yoshimitsu guided the sword back in his left hand.

Master Raven: "So you like to fight using traps. I can play that game as well, killer!"

Yoshimitsu: "Killer?"

Master Raven: "I didn't stutter! You are the one who killed the infantry unit from G Corp stationed here 3 months ago! I demand the reason why you took them out!"

Yoshimitsu (Serious): "You are mistaken!"

Master Raven: "Am I?"

Master Raven charged forward and took out her blades as they both connected with Yoshimitsu's swords. The Manji ninja broke the hold as the two warriors started exchanging attacks back and forth. This exchange went on for 2 minutes until Master Raven kicked the Manji and he hit the temple wall. Master Raven almost got him with a thrust. The Yoshimitsu quickly sat down and teleported out of the attack's range. Reappearing, Yoshimitsu somersaulted and tried to slash his opponent on her backside. Master Raven blocks and parries it. The force of Yoshimitsu's strike pushed them both back, but the ninjas still squared off.

Master Raven (Breathing heavy): "So! If you didn't kill the soldiers! Who did?"

Yoshimitsu: "Whoever he is. He was someone whose power rivaled that of the Devil Gene."

Master Raven: "Hmph…I think you know exactly who this person is! Rin…Pyoh…To…Sha…Kai…Jin…Retsu…Zai…Zen!"

Master Raven made a copy of herself thinking this could overwhelm Yoshimitsu. They both resumed attacking the Manji ninja. Master Raven and her clone worked together doubling their offensive strikes. Yoshimitsu's defense started to waver and some cuts were give around his limbs. Then he teleported to get away once more as the two Master Raven's stopped dead in their tracks within the temple grounds.

Master Raven: "Where?"

Master Raven: "Could he…"

Master Raven; "Have gone?"

 _Poof_ …

Master Raven (coughing): "Dammit!"

A smoke bomb hit the ground and it covered the sight of Master Raven and her clone. Neither one of them could see their surroundings. Then Yoshimitsu slashed one of the Master Raven's in half completely but he cut the clone. Master Raven instinctively leaped in the air and landed on the temple roof. She was surprised that Yoshimitsu actually cut her clone with intent to kill. Yoshimitsu was risking an early disqualification for killing with a weapon. Yoshimitsu then hopped on the roof and posed in front of Master Raven with confidence.

Yoshimitsu: "You must have a wish to meet your maker my lady!"

Master Raven was getting annoyed of Yoshimitsu calling her lady, but then she remembered Kunimitsu's advice about Yoshimitsu's intolerance of dill pickles. In preparation, Master Raven created a special bomb that could spread the pickle liquid as a gas. The concoction was inside her belt, all she needed to do is unlock it from the back. However, Yoshimitsu noticed her tentativeness and began his offensive. He started twisting his hands, spinning his sword like a fan. Master Raven had never seen a technique like this before, and she did not want to stand around to find out.

Master Raven: "Nani? Just how is he doing that?" (Wind pulling her towards him) "Oh no! I can't…move back!"

Master Raven had to think of something quick because Yoshimitsu started charging towards her. She had no choice but to use her ninjato swords by cutting the roof shingles causing them to tear & collapse. The weight of Master Raven's body caused the roof to break down below her feet and she dropped before Yoshimitsu could slash her. Master Raven landed on her feet inside the shrine of the temple and ran away from Yoshimitsu who was propelling himself like a spinning projectile missile chasing after his prey. His attack busted through the walls and the holy temple started to collapse as a result.

Master Raven (thinking): "I better use this pickle juice bomb, before he gets me. This better work Kunimitsu!"

Jumping high in the air once more, Master Raven turn her body to view Yoshimitsu zooming right from under her. Taking the bomb from behind her belt, she pitches it in Yoshimitsu's direction and the bomb made an immediate explosion. The residue covered Yoshimitsu's entire body and the ninja immediately stopped his pursuit of Master Raven as he fell into the dense trees below. Master Raven was falling too but she found a place to land at the more barren ground. A loud crashing thud of Yoshimitsu's body could be heard from within the forest. Master Raven then ran inside the forest to locate the former Manji leader. Yoshimitsu was completely immobilized. He bumped his head on a large tree branch and lost consciousness before crashing. Master Raven finally made it to where he fell down.

Master Raven (Catching her breath): "I can't believe that actually worked. I guess I do have to thank the fox ninja for this one."

Oddly enough, a drone descended upon the location to where the fighters were spotted. It belonged to the Zaibatsu. Because there was no actual referee, the drone acted as the hidden eyes on behalf of the company. A mechanized voice declared the match to be over since Yoshimitsu was still unconscious. Master Raven won the match.

Master Raven (Satisfied.): "Good. Well nothing personal Yoshimitsu. I should have taken your life, but this is only the beginning of the tournament and I rather not take a DQ right now. Perhaps we can fight again another time. Farewell!"

 _Few minutes later_ …

Master Raven's Log: "The fight with Yoshimitsu is now finished. I still wonder if he had anything to do with the ambush of G Corp's soldiers near Myotsuji Temple, but I have a feeling he didn't commit the act of killing them. Perhaps I should contact one of my teammates to further investigate this mysterious incident. That's a good idea. Anyway, my next fight next week is against Violet, who works with the Engineering Industry Complex called Violet Systems. He looks very much like the man who owns the company. I believe his name was Lee Chaolan. If you hear this Dr. Nimitz, could you run a facial composite test on both Violet and Lee Chaolan? That would be of great help. I think I will head back for the Manji Village and recuperate there. Master Raven out!"


	5. The Violet Haired Fox

**The Violet Haired Fox**

 _July 22_ _nd_ _, Inside Violet Systems North American HQ in Santa Clara County, California, USA_ …

Master Raven's Log: "Master Raven here. This past week was very irritating for me. So I returned to the Manji Village once again to check up on the vampire Eliza. I was upset to find out that Eliza had been abused by Kunimitsu. By some form of miracle or magic, Eliza's horns went back to normal in just two days after being melted by Kunimitsu's fire breath. With some compromise, I asked Kunimitsu not to approach Eliza during the remainder of her stay there. I'm counting on Raven to keep a close eye on her while I fight in this tournament. We will need Eliza's strength when the time is right for apprehending the Mishimas. In the meantime, I have been in contact with my teammates. They are doing well in their investigations. No issues there. Today is my next battle against the head of the company Violet Systems. He is a very wealthy man, with a connection to Heihachi Mishima. Probably because they are business rivals. I have been summoned to fight him at the Violet Systems main HQ in California, although there are several regional sites Violet Systems occupies in every continent. I'm quite interested in the some of the technology being developed here. Maybe our organization can learn a thing or two about Violet's mechanisms. The fight should be easy for me. Violet has yet to win a match based on the tournament records. I will make him talk after I win because I have many questions for him. Master Raven out!"

If Violet knew anything about ninjitsu, he knew that Master Raven would not come inside his complex right at the front door. So, he patiently sat in a chair facing one of the reactors where his scientists were running diagnostic tests. The platform overlooking the reactor will be the sight of the battle. If some of Violet's security got hurt because of his opponent's sneaky methods of infiltration, then he would make sure to compensate them for their injuries later.

Violet had some honest, but painful losses to Nina Williams and Kazuya. Nina's was especially a painful loss given that he tried to feel her booty during the fight. The other employees who knew about the fight were worried about the infiltration, but Violet commanded them not to trigger the alarms and resume working. Master Raven was getting closer to the underground reactor chamber. She knocked out the last guard as his body slammed into the sealed door. Master Raven took off his helmet and used one of his eyes at the scanner to open the security lock so she could enter the chamber. She was already out of breath from fighting so many guys while looking for Violet. At last, Violet jumped down from the upper booth and landed safely into the platform from about 60 feet high.

Violet (Greets Master Raven): "Welcome to my playground, mademoiselle! I trust my security was nice in showing you the directions to this battlefield Hmmm?" (Bows)

Master Raven (Approaching Violet): "You knew I was coming despite me sneaking inside your base of operations? You've done your homework on me."

Violet: "I know a thing or two about ninjas and they hate to knock on the front door."

Master Raven (smirks): "True."

Violet: "My security needed to experience an actual break in scenario here at HQ. It was least I could do for them." (Shrugs)

Master Raven (Folds her arms): "And if they were to die because of me, then it would be all your fault."

Violet: "Oh I promised them medical coverage guaranteed in case these incidents were to happen. So no worries."

Master Raven: "You better call for several ambulances then because I had to knockout over 50 of your men."

Violet (Rubs his chin): "Hmmm…that's more than I expected, but the medics will be there to help them out in due time. Just be sure you do not get clobbered by yours truly!"

Master Raven: "I'll keep that in mind. Now are you ready?"

Violet: "Indeed!" (Taunting with flashy roundhouse kicks). "Come on!" (Snaps his finger)

Master Raven, no longer smiling, got in stance. The official, who stayed safely in the upper booth from where Violet originally sat, voiced over the speaker to start the fight. Master Raven had to admit, the initial fighting with the security made her a step slower. She hadn't exercised all week after the Yoshimitsu fight. Then again, Master Raven knew that her fatigue would help Lee out since he hasn't won a fight yet. This is a challenge she refused to surrender for.

Violet: "Hhhhuuueeeyyyoooooo!"

Violet connected a back fist into the nose of Master Raven and then he knocked her off her feet with a strong spinning left sidekick to the abdomen. Violet tried to finish her with a jumping sidekick stomp at the floor, Master Raven teleported and kicked Violet's back reappearing out of nowhere. Some blood came out of her nose as Master Raven wiped the residue off.

Master Raven (Breathing hard & thinks.): "I was too eager to fight this battle, thinking I would finish this man off in less than a minute. Beating his security didn't help either. He's bound to make a mistake. Then I will have him. Stay focused here."

Violet (Getting up slowly); "Ah sh*t! That was my spot soft!" (Thinking.) "Now she's teleporting? See? This is why I don't like fighting ninjas! Why can't they simply stay in one place? I should use one of my secret kicks in order to knock her out. I wanted to save it for Kazuya or Heihachi, but I will have to make due here." (Smiles) "Well now, that was an interesting technique you just did! Do you have any more tricks up your sleeve or is that all?"

Master Raven (Back in stance): "Perhaps."

Violet: "Excellent! Yyyyooooo!"

Round 2 commenced. Violet once again provided an offensive flurry of kicks. Master Raven blocked all of them and began counter attacking. The ninja successfully connected against Violet using the Missing Talon to Galatine combo. This should have stunned Violet, but he rolled back on his feet and back hand springed himself covering more distance away from Master Raven. Master Raven rushed at him for another sweep attack, but Violet threw another violent side kick hitting Master Raven on her chest as she closed in. This was it for Violet! After stunning the ninja, Violet almost got her with his 720 cyclone kick, but Master Raven teleported again! Violet hit the clone of Master Raven! The ninja reappeared right in front of Violet knocking him out using her Dead End attack. The purple haired man bounced away and collapsed on the ground unconscious. This fight was over.

Official (From the Speaker): "Master Raven wins!"

Master Raven (Breathing hard, hands on her knees): "I finally got him. Took longer than I thought unfortunately."

Medics quickly came into the platform and checked on Violet. Master Raven made sure to tone down her attack because it was one of the few techniques her own master taught her to kill the opposition. Violet should be fine. In time Master Raven, will visit him once he wakes up.

 _Later that same day_ …

Master Raven's Log: "Master Raven here. Current objective complete. I defeated Violet, or Lee Chaolan, CEO of Violet Systems in the prelim match. I just found out he was released from the hospital with only minor cuts. He is on his way back home. This is where I will talk with him privately about his connection to the Zaibatsu. The next objective will be to record everything I have learned after the visit. Master Raven out."

 _Lee Chaolan's USA home in Monte Sereno, California_ …

Violet (On his recliner in his bedroom): "Ugh…I lost again. I thought for sure I had that one in the bag. I sure do hope to meet that woman again. She's so mysterious."

 _Three minutes later_ …

Knock, knock, knock

Violet: "Huh? That's unusual."

Violet got up slowly off the recliner going to his terrace door heading outside. That sounded like where the source of the knocks were coming from. Opening the door, he was surprised to see the ninja female who just whooped his tail sitting over his guardrails watching the sun set over the mountains. Her long dreadlocks just blowing in wind. Lee could have looked at them all day. Master Raven finally looked at him, but didn't smirk. Her eyes told Violet that she wanted information.

Violet: "What a surprise? To think that my opponent would come to my home and visit me after she embarrassed me in front of my own coworkers! And yet! I feel no hatred in my heart! Your mysterious methods of engagement and beauty mesmerize me too much! You must give me a reason as to why you are here before me now!"

Master Raven (Raises her left eyebrow): "Well that was a mouthful. I came to your house because I have some questions I want to know from you."

Violet: "Questions. Oh of course! Come inside at sit at the table dear. Let us talk!"

Master Raven though Violet's approach was over the top. Then again, she didn't want to scare him by coming at his house unannounced like she did at his workplace. So she followed Violet into his room as the two sat down on a roundtable to hear her questions.

Violet: "Before we begin. I'm glad that you actually knocked on my door instead of coming in like a phantom. I know ninjas love to intrude in other's people spaces. So at least you were more thoughtful this time around."

Master Raven: "Don't mention it."

Violet: "Well now…let me ask you this. That tattoo on your arm? I think I've seen it from somewhere before."

Master Raven (Looks at her left shoulder): "It's our sign for the clan. I'm sure you are familiar with my subordinate Raven? He has the same tattoo as well."

Violet (Snaps his finger): "Ohh…now it makes sense! I do remember meeting with him last year when he was introduced to me by Lars. He's a quiet fellow that he is. Are you two siblings?"

Master Raven: "We grew up together, but we are not siblings."

Violet: "But he's working under you right? You two get along I'm sure."

Master Raven: "We do most of the time. Anyway now I want to ask some questions. First, why are you entering the tournament under a different name? And a disguise to boot?"

Violet: "Look, I know my father is not stupid. He's knows it's me, but I do it for the promotion of my company, plus the ladies love it! (Laughing).

Master Raven (Thinks while keeping a straight face) "What a condescending lecher!" (Talks) "I see. So how long have you known Heihachi Mishima? From my understanding you were adopted…so how did you win his favor?"

Violet: "Win his favor? No sweetie…. That old bastard only took me in just so he could rub it in my brother's face! Sometimes I wished my adopted father had left me in the streets of Beijing fending for myself, but then again, I wouldn't be in the position that I am today either."

Master Raven: "You are from Beijing?"

Violet: "Yes. I Lost my family very young, maybe around the age of six or so. Bounced from home to home until Heihachi discovered my talents. I know a thing or two about slipping through cracks, stealing things, making pranks, I just do it way more naturally than a ninja can." (Smiling)

Master Raven: "Very funny. So you saw how wealthy the Mishima family was and instead of running away, you decided to take advantage of the opportunities presented before you and capitalize on them."

Violet: "It was wise choice for me, otherwise I would not have survived for long even in a developed nation like Japan. Father also did me a favor by sending me here to this country (USA) in my teens to learn about American business & economics. At first, I thought about doing nothing but business, but my passion for technology was greater than simply running some dingy military industrial complex. So behind the scenes I created my own technology firm while continuing to work under the Zaibatsu. That is until the first two King of Iron Fist Tournaments."

Master Raven: "My records from your dossier said you parted from the Zaibatsu officially 22 years ago, that is around the time Kazuya "died" correct?"

Violet: "Yes. Despite my intense training under the likes of Marshall Law, I still could not match the might of father and Kazuya. Father is like a supervillain, but Kazuya was different. From the beginning I knew there was something sinister about him. I learned about the Devil Gene inside of Kazuya from Dr. Bosconovitch before he was recused by Yoshimitsu. I'm sure you know him by now."

Master Raven (Grits her teeth in disgust.): "Do I?"

Violet: "Sorry. Didn't know you felt that way about the Yoshi. Now back to my trip down memory lane. Even though we never got along, one thing me and Kazuya agreed on was the fact that father would never give us the reigns of running the Zaibatsu as his new successors. So by the second tournament, we vowed not to fight each other and worked together to help make the Zaibatsu stronger than it was after we took father out of his spot after the first one. And yet, like a god reincarnated, father came back alive! Father entered the second tournament with a vengeance, defeating both of us. He spared my life, but not his own flesh and blood. Father didn't bother to kill me since I posed him no threat. Then of course the Zaibatsu returned in his clutches and he put a bounty on my head in Japan until Kazuya was resurrected by G Corporation 3 years ago. Before that, I was depressed for a long time, but thanks to my lady friends I slowly picked up my confidence again and focused on building my company that you see here today. I even had dreams of killing father with my own hands, until Kazuya came back into the picture. The disguise and the penname Violet, I used that to make my return to these bloody tournaments because I wanted to show them I am still here! Oh dear, let me calm down. Then I ditched the disguise for some time after I met Lars."

Master Raven: "Hold on. You mentioned Lars's name before. Is he your brother too?"

Violet: "Not by blood, but yeah, strangely enough. At first I couldn't believe my eyes when I first met him, and yet, I could feel the familiar aura surrounding himself just like those of Mishima blood. When he told me about his conception and his efforts to stop Jin Kazama, I could see a lot of myself in him. And wouldn't you know it, we get along just fine!" (Smiles).

Master Raven (Thinks): "I wonder if Lars feels the same way about him?" (Talks) "I have encountered Lars myself although we have yet to fight in combat, I did use one of your gadgets to locate someone (Eliza). I borrowed it from Lars. I'm curious as to how you build these radar scouters that can pinpoint certain ki levels amongst living things. Do you make any more of them?"

Violet: "Oh you mean the Chakra Thermostats! Let me tell you, that invention wasn't easy and it took a team of some of my best scientists to create such a neat gizmo! I usually charge about 2,000 dollars for them because the materials for the software are very rare to find. You wanna buy them don't cha?" (Winks)

Master Raven: "Actually I wouldn't mind getting one for myself. And maybe a few extra."

Violet: "Alright! Um…I'm sure you don't carry your wallet all the time as a ninja so…let me come back with my tablet and you can select the designs you want. The thermostats come in five different color schemes. I will be right back ok? Don't run off now!"

Master Raven (Shakes her head in amusement): "I'll be right here."

Violet (thumbs ups walking back to his closest room): "Excellent."

 _Five minutes later_ …

Violet: "Just sign your name here and your orders will be all setup!"

Master Raven purchased all five designs of the Chakra Thermostats. Spending over 10,000 dollars was overkill, but in case one broke, there would at least be four others to work with.

Master Raven: "This will help my organization out tremendously in the future. Thank you."

Violet: "It was the least I could do for you. After all I told you my life story and before that you kicked my ass!"

 _They actually both laughed on that exclamation_ …

Master Raven (Rising up from her seat): "Well…I better be on my way Lee, oh, excuse me, Violet."

Lee: "Lee sounds better when you say it."

Master Raven's tummy growls…

Lee (Turns off his tablet): "Someone has an appetite!"

Master Raven: "Look, don't worry about it. I have rice balls in my hovercraft. You should rest Mr. Chaolan."

Lee (Grabs her hand and holds it to his heart): "Please…honey. Just call me Lee. I can take us somewhere to eat. I know a really cool place."

Master Raven (Flustered): "Please…do not call me honey. Just call me Raven."

Lee: "Are you sure? The other guy is named Raven too. Tell me your real name I beg you!"

Master Raven (Blushing & backs up.): "N…no!"

Lee (Let's her hand go): "Forgive me. Perhaps…you are in love with this man. I didn't know."

Master Raven: "That's not it. I can take care of myself. You are the one that should relax here! Your cheekbone is bleeding."

Lee (touches his right cheekbone): "Oh crap! The wound is opening back up."

Master Raven: "I need to get going! Goodbye Lee Chaolan!" (Smoke bomb)

Lee coughs in the smoke until it clears away. Master Raven was gone. However, Lee still smiled over the fact that he got her to blush at his words of love. While she didn't know it, Lee used a mechanical bug to attach on Master Raven's armor. This little guy will follow Master Raven around, unless she discovers it in time. Lee wanted to keep tabs on the ninja, for he was aroused by her mystique beauty.

Lee (clutching his fist and grinning): "Raven is it? A fitting name for you really are a goddess of darkness! I hope to continue our relationship as time goes on. We will meet again. Just you wait my dear!"

 _On the hovercraft going back to the UN HQ_ …

Master Raven's Log: "Master Raven here. Second objective complete. I just left Lee Chaolan's residence. He may not be the best fighter in this tournament, but his sweet talk is on a whole different level. I had to get out of there before he could manipulate me into going out to dinner with him! Can you believe this guy? Don't laugh at this! Please! No wonder so many women who encounter Lee will fall off a cliff for him. Somehow he reminds me of my master. Master was a Casanova too, but at least he was wise enough to keep his relationships out of the duty of raising our clan. I was intrigued by his technology, especially using what's called a 'Chakra Thermostat' measuring and locating people with abnormal ki levels. I bought 5 of them, so when I return home, I will test them out. That was my olive branch towards Lee after our fight, but him flirting with me got under my skin too much. I need to eat, I'm starving now. Master Raven out!"


	6. Unwarranted Fire

**Unwarranted Fire**

 _July 30th, War torn Downtown, Detroit, Michigan, USA_ …

Master Raven's Log: "Master Raven here! I have arrived in Detroit for my next match against the android female, Alisa Bosconovitch. I know you are still getting a kick out of Lee Chaolan flirting with me, but I'm over that. So do not bring it up again! Anyway, this city is in shambles now. There is barely anyone around. I remember this place very well. I've busted quite a few drug raids here on behalf of the UN. My master even had me perform part of my jonin exam here when I was 15 years old. That was a scary time for me, but I had to endure it. Say isn't this the home city of Bruce Irvin? Or is he from Saint Louis? I don't remember. Nowadays, much of Detroit has been made into a buffer zone. The Zaibatsu occupies much of Wayne, Oakland, and MacComb counties in Michigan while G Corporation protects Windsor, Canada across the river. Think of it as the new DMZ line like with North and South Korea. I am still not sure why the Zaibatsu put me and Alisa in this spot to fight, but one of us has to win. And when one of us does, we need to get out of here! Master Raven out."

Master Raven lands her hovercraft near the old hockey arena. An official from the Zaibatsu in Tekken Force gear greeted Master Raven after driving from the city and viewing her hovercraft by radar.

Official: "You must be here for the match. I will take you to the location."

Master Raven: "Very well. But I will stand over your truck."

Official: "Really? Why do that?"

Master Raven: "It's for precaution."

Official: "Uh…ok. Whatever you say. Come on."

 _5 minutes later_ …

The armored truck stopped at the old baseball field where the fight would take place. Alisa was with Lars and they were already inside the field for the fight. Master Raven jumped from the hood of the truck into the grassy area. Now she faced Alisa with Lars from behind. Lars proceeded to speak with Master Raven briefly.

Lars: "It's good to see you again!"

Master Raven: "Well if it isn't Lars and the girl behind you is Alisa correct."

Alisa (Shy): "Um…hello. Nice to meet you."

Master Raven: "Likewise, but for future reference do not be so formal with an opponent. Just now I could have slashed your neck without even saying anything."

Alisa: "I see." (Holds her fists in front of Master Raven) "Any funny stuff and I will have to blow you up!"

Lars: "Easy! The fight hasn't started yet ladies!"

Official's Voice (At the top booth): "Are the fighter's ready?"

Master Raven: "Sorry about that Lars. Business comes first."

Lars: "Oh boy." (Backing off wisely)

Official: "Fight!"

Alisa blasted her rocket hands at Master Raven. The ninja teleports and nearly connects with a flying sidekick reappearing behind Alisa. The android flew out of the way though. Alisa took her hands back by reattaching them through her arms. That technique won't work on the veteran ninja. Was the woman really faster than her? Only one way to find out.

Alisa: "Full rocket power!"

With the rocket boosters on her feet, Alisa charged at Master Raven. Raven dodged her punch by evading rightwards, but Alisa surprised her with a spinning roundhouse connecting from behind. Alisa followed up with the Hard Reset Combo. The attack sent Master Raven rolling on the ground three times before stopping. Alisa jumps in the air high to stomp the ninja down, but Raven rolls out again coming back on her feet.

Master Raven: "Pretty good."

Right after the compliment, Master Raven dashed at Alisa and gets her with a Crossing Paths Strike, but Alisa blocks that too. Alisa counters with a fierce uppercut, but Master Raven teleports again. High in the air, the ninja takes out her electric sword and almost downward slashes Alisa. The android pulls out one of her saws and blocks Master Raven's sword.

Master Raven: "What the?"

Alisa: "Forgive me!"

With the right arm Alisa forced Master Raven away from her with another pair of saws. Alisa flies towards Master Raven and the two fighters engage in a weapons exchange. This back and forth of strikes lasted for five minutes until Alisa retracted one of her saws and threw a fast rocket punch at Master Raven. The impact exploded as it forced Master Raven to get off balance. The opening was there for Alisa to capitalize on. Boosting her body, Alisa somersaulted so she could kick Master Raven back on the ground again. However, when Alisa made contact on Master Raven, the android hit an after image.

Alisa: "Huh?"

Master Raven: "Mine!"

Master Teleported back on the ground but jumped back up to hit Alisa with her electric sword. She made sure that Alisa wasn't cut, but the electric waves was strong enough to stun Alisa. Hitting Alisa about 10 times, the android began to fall. Master Raven finally connected Alisa with her Laevateinn strike! The impact sent Alisa flying hard to the ground, creating a minor hole. Finally, Master Raven walked over to Alisa and pointed her electric sword in close proximity to Alisa's chest.

Master Raven: "Not bad Alisa. However, it looks like this match belongs to me. Surrender?"

Alisa (Cheesy smile): "Uh…I guess I will."

Official: "Master Raven wins!"

Master Raven: "Hmph. Nice fight."

Lars (Back on the field): "Alisa!"

Alisa was slow to stand up, but Lars ran for her anyway.

Lars: "Are you alright?"

Alisa: "My battery power has been reduced to 21%, but my circuitry is still running. I should be fine until time for recharging."

Lars: "You guys did amazing. Although Master Raven could have held back just a little bit."

Master Raven: "I did what I had to in order to complete my task. However, we really should not stay in this area." (Calls for the hovercraft): "What?" (She tries again mashing the button on her left wrist bracelet) "Something is wrong!"

Lars: "What's that?"

Master Raven: "Something is blocking my signal to my hovercraft."

Alisa: "Incoming missiles from 5 o'clock are aiming for our area! We should take cover quick!"

Master Raven & Lars: "Huh?"

Two missiles were heading for the direction of the defunct baseball stadium. The announcer quickly told all Zaibatsu personnel to immediately evacuate in less than 30 seconds.

Lars: "30 seconds?"

Alisa: "I will get us out of harms way! Grab onto my arms!"

Master Raven grabbed Alisa's left arm while Lars grabbed the right one. Using her back rockets with all of her power Alisa flew her companions away from the stadium before it was further damaged by the missiles. It looked like G Corporation was carrying out a nuke missile assault across the river attacking the Zaibatsu troops inside the buffer zone in downtown Detroit. Alisa found a safe spot in the middle of a random street where she placed Lars and Raven back on their feet.

Master Raven: "Thank you Alisa."

Alisa: "You are welcome."

Lars: "That was too close, but I don't understand. Why is G Corporation shooting at us?"

Master Raven: "As I thought, G Corporation is taking advantage of the tournament by eliminating as many targets as possible here in this buffer zone. Although I believe the Zaibatsu probably doesn't care if they lose some random soldiers or its competitors in this tournament. The less threats the better."

Lars: "Where is your hovercraft?"

Master Raven: "It should still be near the hockey arena, but we have to be careful of the missiles."

Alisa: "Oh no! Three more missiles coming this way from 4 o'clock!"

Master Raven: "C'mon let's run by foot!"

After running for about 10 minutes, Lars and Master Raven were getting exhausted. However, the view of Master Raven's hovercraft could finally be seen near the hockey arena. However it appeared that some Tekken Force soldiers were guarding the vehicle and also firing back with RPGs going over the river in retaliation. Sensing that her companions were fatigued from running, Alisa took offense flew over and began to attack the guards at the hovercraft.

Tekken Force Soldier (Blindsided by Alisa): "What in the….oof!"

Tekken Force Soldier 2 (Shoots at Alisa): "It's that android!" Aagghh!

Alisa (Connects with another hit): "Rocket punch!"

Reloading another fist, Alisa aims at the two other soldiers with the RPGs from behind. The impact from the projectile attack caused the men to fly away and scatter. Alisa wanted Master Raven and Lars to use the time to start the hovercraft and fly off.

Alisa: "I will guard the aircraft while you two hop in and start it! I can still fly with my short battery power!"

Lars: "Okay! Just don't overdo it Alisa!"

Master Raven (Opens the hatch manually): "Good! It still works!"

The ninja wasted no time turning on the engines while Lars jumped in the second seat behind her. The third and final was reserved for Alisa until she could escape. After Alisa finished beating the rest of the Tekken Force squadron, she flew higher in the air to follow the hovercraft before more missiles could hit them. Finally leaving Detroit, Master Raven decided to fly back down into a random old farm field in Northern Ohio so Alisa could catch up with her and Lars.

Master Raven: "I think Alisa should be behind us."

Lars: "I think I see her from the sky coming down."

Master Raven: "Good, let's get out and regroup."

Alisa (Lands on feet but collapses): "I'm…running out of…power."

Lars: "Alisa! You need to recharge don't you?"

Alisa: "I'm just at 7% now."

Master Raven: "What plug outlet do she use Lars."

Lars: "She has a USB port and a Type A plug extension."

Master Raven: "I hope my USB cable is long enough. It's about 20 feet. I will fly us back to my home in New York state. Alisa will be able to recharge much quicker there."

Lars: "I can't thank you enough Master Raven."

Master Raven: "Sure thing. Now let's go."

 _Back at her secret home_ …

Master Raven's Log: "Master Raven here. I completed my latest match with the android Alisa Bosconovitch. I came out on top. However, I disapprove of the Zaibatsu sending both of us to fight in such a dangerous area that Detroit has become. G Corporation launched a nuke missile attack in the downtown area, right after our match ended. They somehow cut off my communication, but thanks to Alisa and Lars's efforts we reached my hovercraft and got out of imminent danger. Right now, I have them in my home. I know…surprising. I trust Lars and Alisa that they will not reveal my house address in rural New York State. I only live out here so that I can fly to New York City in just 20 minutes. Anyway, once Alisa's battery is 100% recharged by tomorrow, I will take Lars and Alisa back to Sweden so they can continue recuperating there. My next match is against Bob Richards. I really do not want to see him again, but a job's a job. I will keep you posted before the fight C.O. Master Raven out!"


	7. More Speed and Weight

**More Speed and Weight**

 _August 6_ _th_ _, Kinder Gym Facility, Las Vegas, Nevada, USA_ …

With the fifth match of her tournament, Master Raven would have to fight against Bob, the former US Karate Champion. Earlier before the tournament, Master Raven encountered Bob while fighting a squad of JACKs robbing a bank in Brooklyn, New York. Not knowing who Bob was, Master Raven arrested him because she thought he was associated with the JACKs in some way. Disgusted by his flirting and ignorance, Master Raven let him go free. Now that the tournament is at its midway point, Master Raven finds herself facing this man again. With deep meditations, she regained focus and only saw Bob as an obstacle to pass through. The personal crap didn't matter.

Master Raven's Log: "Master Raven here. I just arrived in the Las Vegas area. My next fight against Bob starts in 30 minutes. I have been following his matches so far. He got a chance to fight against Kuma in the third match with a victory, but lost to Kazuya the following week. I'm sure he is not at 100 percent, so I'm not expecting a hard match at all. Bob has a lot of power in his punches, so I simply need avoid not being hit in my vital areas. More importantly, I want to know more about this stage facility that G Corporation runs known as Kinder Gym. Why did they decide to own such a place is beyond me. Anyway, I will call you CO once more after I finish my fight. Over and out."

 _In one of the locker rooms inside Kinder Gym…_

Bob: "110! 111! 112!"

 _Door knock_ …

Bob (Stops doing handstand pushups.): "Yo! Come in!"

G Corp soldier: "Sir it's time for your match. Are you ready?"

Bob (Puts on his helmet.) "You betcha!"

 _Inside the main stage area_ …

Announcer: "Welcome ladies, gents, and kids! We got ourselves quite a lineup today for the King of Iron Fist Tournament! Coming into the stage is a ninja who works as a top notch secret agent! I would hate to get on the bad side of this femme fatal! Introducing, the one and only, Master Raven!"

Master Raven rushed into the stage teleporting in multiple places until she slid and stopped in the middle of the floor.

Announcer: "Her opponent! A former US Karate Champion and an avid cosplayer! In his new and improved get up of Speed and Weight! It's none other than Bob Richards!"

Bob also ran but jumped his midair doing some flamboyant pose before landing. He was in his superhero cosplay getup (minus the helmet), in which Master Raven found to be totally ridiculous. Regardless, Master Raven did not want to waste a lot of time with Bob. She was more concerned with why this Kinder facility got built by G Corp.

Master Raven: "Bob Richards! So we meet again." (Folds arms.)

Bob: "Whoa! Well if it isn't the lovely ninja I met back in New York! How have you been?"

Master Raven: "Just fine, but I hope your affairs are in order."

Bob: "Why do you ask that?"

Master Raven: "Because I am not in the mood to lose today."

Bob: "Cool! Then let's put on a show!"

Annoucer: "Fighter's ready? And…fight!"

Both fighters took offensive immediately. Master Raven's punch connected with Bob's punch. However, his massive power made the kunoichi slide back several feet back. Then Bob jumped in the air rolling himself into a ball, but Master Raven jumped in the air once she got her balance back.

Master Raven (Landing back on the ground, thinking.): "Dang it! He's stronger than I thought, but he's still not faster than me."

When Bob turned around he quickly got a boot to the face by Master Raven. She then teleported to hit Bob with a 3 hit combo ending it off with a Crusader strike. Bob hit the deck, stopping on his belly. Slowly trying to recover, Bob heard Master Raven's voice yell as she was up in the air with her blade out. She was about to stun him, until Bob confidently smirked. He jumped back up heading straight for Master Raven, hitting the ninja with a headbutt on the stomach. The force of this sudden attack made Master Raven drop her blade. Bob was not done yet. He grabbed her by the torso and threw her on the floor. Then with the force of gravity, Bob crushed the ninja with his massive body weight, sitting right on top of her! When Bob got off of her, Master Raven was in some pain.

Master Raven (Wicing): "Aaaaggghhh!"

Bob (Shaking his head): "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Sorry babe. You were about to slice me in half, so I had to protect myself." (Raising his fist up.) "Now get ready for a knockout!"

Bob was coming in fierce with a heavy right hand punch. Master Raven waited for that very opening despite the chest pain. She used both of her legs to catch Bob's arms upside down and then she grabbed his wrist with both hands. With his leverage coming forward, Master Raven forced Bob to roll over with his back down on the floor. All of a sudden, Bob was caught in a rare arm bar executed by the ninja. Twisting the arm in an awkward position, Master Raven pulled as hard as she could. Bob's arm might not break, but it was definitely gonna be out of socket in due time. Bob kept shaking and shaking but the lock was too tight.

Master Raven: "Tap out now!"

 _Bob taps her right foot with the left hand_ …

The ninja let Bob go. He rolled around holding his right shoulder in pain. So since Bob tapped out, the announcer made the call for the winner.

Announcer: "And the winner of this bout goes to…Master Raven!"

After picking up her sword off the floor, Master Raven sheathed it back in her scabbard while she approached Bob once again.

Master Raven (Chest still aching): "Are you hurting as a bad as I am?"

Bob (Rising up): "Not anymore. Master Raven was it? That was one helluva move. I was never good at wrestling or anything. Gotta say, I am impressed."

Master Raven: "It was one of two ways I knew that would make you lose this fight."

Bob: "It was? Then what was the other one?"

Master Raven: "Hitting you in the jewels!"

Bob (Chuckles): "Oh yea. That. Well. Are you still hurt?"

Master Raven (Hand on her chest): "I think the pain is subsiding. Anyway I need to find out more about this place. It's part of my job. Now if you will excuse me."

Bob (Nose bleed): "Hey! Can I come with you?"

Master Raven: "No!"

Bob scratched his head in confusion as Master Raven went for the exit. The fight ended much faster than anticipated, but that is exactly what Master Raven wanted. By the time she exited the main stage floor, she got greeted by a familiar face.

Lee (As Violet): "Why hello goddess of the night! Congratulations on your successful victory!"

Master Raven (Shocked): "Lee Chaolan? Why are you here?"

Violet: "Isn't it obvious! I came for my fight! It's right after yours."

Master Raven: "Oh. Well…thanks I guess."

Violet: "But I must admit it was pleasure watching you fight my dear! Let's make a deal! If I win, I will treat you to the finest restaurant in town by yours truly! If not, then you can continue on with your investigation."

Master Raven: "Hmmm…well before I give you my answer, you mind telling exactly what this place was built for? This…Kinder Gym?"

Violet: "Oh this place? It belongs to G Corp. They say its main function is to be a recreational camp for children affected by the war. Because of the tournament today…the children are on a field trip outside of the city. However, my combots tell me that scientists here have been doing some form genetic research on the children, which could explain why some of these rooms in this place are so huge."

Master Raven: "What kind of research? Like splicing of genes?"

Violet: "Something like that. Now I wouldn't try to break inside this place snooping around. Security here is very tight, even moreso than my headquarters. So consider yourself warned my dear."

Master Raven (Roll eyes): "Now that's just lovely. Well Lee I guess we have a deal. You win your fight and I will eat dinner with you, where ever you choose."

Lee: "Excellent!" (Announcer calls his name as Violet.) "Oh that's my que! I will be right back!" (Thumbs Up)

Master Raven went back to the locker room where she stayed in before. Lucky for her, G Corp provided her with a TV to watch the remaining fights. Lee started his fight against Miguel Callabero Rojo. The fight was much closer than she expected. By the end of the fight, Lee ended up dropping on the floor while Miguel, although bruised up too, remained on his feet longer. Master Raven could only shake her head as she left the locker room. All she wanted to do now was find a way inside one of the labs and see what exactly is going on.

With careful observation, Master Raven followed some security guards who walking towards the restricted area of the labs. They went inside the compacted steel door, as it read EMPLOYEES ONLY. Master Raven needed to find another way in. Then going inside the janitor's closest nearby, there was a vent that went inside an office room. The ninja unscrewed the cage and simply crawled through the vent opening. After careful examining of the room, Master Raven spotted a spare key card.

Master Raven: "Good. I can use this to enter one of the labs. However, the security cameras are likely more abundant in this area. I need the CO's help one this one."

 _Calls the Commanding Officer at the UN_ …

CO: "This is C.O. over!"

Master Raven: "Master Raven here. I have infiltrated the Kinder Gym Facility as stated in my last call. But now proceeding any further will be harder because of these cameras. Are you able to hack inside the Kinder Gym Security cameras and shut them off?"

CO: "Sure thing Master Raven. Let's see here…"

3 minutes later…

CO: "Sorry for the wait Master Raven. I had to block the screens on the cameras so you should be able to roam the hallway and labs at the restricted area. However your time to roam is limited because I can't block it all night and the security guards watching the monitors will notice something wrong in due time. I would be more worried about those guys. Whatever you do, you need to do it fast and in a hurry."

Master Raven: "I see. Even turning the cameras off will be a problem."

CO: "Yeah. The guys walking around the halls are always in constant movement. So even if I copy the current videos with still photos, the people at the security room will notice it."

Master Raven: "I thank you for help CO. Do not worry, I won't be long inside this place. Master Raven out!"

Going outside, Master Raven also found a lab coat and covered it over her suit. She only did it to make herself look like an employee rather than an intruder. There was a big laboratory to the left part of the hallway. So Master Raven quickly made up her mind to get inside and start searching for more clues. Reaching for her camera, Master Raven opened it up and began taking pictures of the equipment surrounding the room. Safe to say this place was a chemical lab. All sorts of concoctions were being mixed together. Then, Master Raven found a binder full of notes. She started to read.

Master Raven: "G Corporation Special Operation Experiment: Neutralize the Devil Gene. Neutralize?"

As she read the pages, it appears that the conglomerate was experimenting on the bloodtypes of children in order to figure out a potion and use it against Kazumi Mishima. The question is why would G Corporation or Kazuya himself want a potion to suppress the devil gene rather than make one that enhances it? Maybe they are doing that as well, it's just not at this place. So bringing the children here at this facility for shelter and recreation, was just a ruse. Suddenly, an announcement was made on the intercom about a security breach.

Intercom: "Security breach! Security breach! All officers check the restricted area. There is a breach! I repeat there is a breach!"

Master Raven (Shrugs): "It's too late. I already know what you people are doing."

With the evidence obtained, Master Raven managed to find another vent hanging on the ceiling. She used her electric sword to cut through it before the guards could come inside the lab. Then she took off the long coat covering her body. From there, Master Raven expertly climbed up and started crawling in the ductwork. By the time the guards entered the lab, Master Raven was long gone.

 _Back inside the hovercraft_ …

Master Raven: "Do you copy CO?"

CO: "10 4 Master Raven, what is your current status?"

Master Raven: "I just left the Kinder Gym facility. I got some juicy evidence for you. I'm uploading it to our cloud system as we speak."

CO: "Roger that." (Sees the attachments of his computer.) "Now this is something."

Master Raven: "Surprised?"

CO: "More like disturbed. So Kazuya is not looking to save his mother?"

Master Raven: "Maybe, maybe not. But that formula is designed to suppress the Devil Gene's power or even eliminate it altogether."

CO: "Kazumi is your next opponent isn't she?"

Master Raven: "Yes and I face Jin Kazama, two people with the Devil Gene flowing in their veins."

CO: "First off, you must be careful when approaching Kazumi. There are reports that Tekken Force and G Corp soldiers have been targeted and killed by her. I understand if she has not killed Tekken fighters, but don't let that drop your guard. Finally, I should talk with the superiors about whether or not the Kinder Gym should be shut down by us."

Master Raven: "I appreciate your concern, but I will not let an undead woman or that Oni boy deter me from my objectives."

CO: "I only say that because you are our very best agent Master. Call me when you have briefed this information over to your team. Hopefully by then, the superiors will make up their minds."

Master Raven: "Understood. Master Raven out."

 _Meanwhile, Clark County Hospital, Las Vegas, NV, USA…_

Lee: "Agggh!"

Marlene: "Sir! I'm doing the best I can here!"

Lee: "I know Marlene! My face still hurts like crazy! Owww!"

Lee had to stay in hospital again, since he got clobbered by Miguel. His assistant, Marlene, was tending to his bruises. However, Lee was so close to winning that he got too happy about dating Master Raven and Miguel took advantage of his taunting. The tracker was still close by the ninja undetected, so at least Lee could breathe a sigh of relief. He was determined to find Master Raven once more.


	8. Feeling Death's Embrace

**Feeling Death's Embrace**

 _United Nations HQ, New York, New York, USA, August 12_ _th_ _…_

After winning her fifth match against Bob Richards, Master Raven found out about G Corp's intent to experiment on children and test their blood types for future projects. Projects that include modifying more lethal soldiers in combat. Master Raven had just left from a meeting with her superiors about these developments. It was now more clearer than ever that G Corp needed to be destabilized and shut down as a company altogether. She then contacted one of her subordinates, not only because of G Corp, but to debrief her on the upcoming match against Kazumi Mishima.

Master Raven: "Phoenix…do you copy?"

Phoenix: "Loud and clear Master. How may I be of service?"

Master Raven: "I'm sending you information about my findings at G Corp's Kinder Gym Lab. Before I send you there to begin your next case, I need you as a backup during my fight against Kazumi Mishima."

Phoenix: "Say that again? You are fighting Kazumi?"

Master Raven: "Yes. It will not be an easy fight. Should anything happen to me I will need your help getting out of the area where the battle will take place."

Phoenix: "I understand Master. Where is this place?"

Master Raven: "Hokkaido. The same place where Heihachi dropped Kazuya off a cilff as a child."

Phoenix: "Wow! No way!"

Master Raven: "Yeah. I don't like to be the punching bag off of something so traumatic for Kazumi but job is a job."

Phoenix: "Speaking of Japan, are you heading back to the Manji Village until it's time for the fight?"

Master Raven: "I'm thinking about it. I am worried about the vampire. I will contact Raven next."

Phoenix: "Okay, I just thought about visiting the village soon, I have yet to see it for myself."

Master Raven: "It is a very nice place I will admit. Anyway, the pdf of the Kinder Gym should be on your folder by now. I will call you again, once we find a good meet up spot before the fight in Hokkaido."

Phoenix: "Copy that Master, Phoenix out!"

 _Master Raven then calls Raven_ …

Raven: "Raven here."

Master Raven: "It's me Raven. How is everything?"

Raven: "I'm on my way back to the Manji Village coming from Italy. I let Eliza visit her friend, Emilie. Lucky for me she fell asleep and I was able to carry her back on my hovercraft. She won't be too happy that I had to leave her friend's place."

Master Raven: "But is she alright? Eliza I mean."

Raven: "Of course, she is asleep behind me right now."

Master Raven: "Good. Now listen to this. My next fight will take place in Hokkaido. The same place where Kazuya survived a cliff fall where Heihachi dropped him off. I will be fighting Heihachi's wife, Kazumi. She remains undefeated in the tournament."

Raven: "That's going to be a hard match. What will you do before the fight happens?"

Master Raven: "I think I will return to the village again and see Eliza until it's time to go to Hokkaido."

Raven: "Alright. I will notify the ninjas at the Manji Village that you are on your way there."

Master Raven: "Good. I will talk with you soon. Master Raven out."

Raven: "Understood."

 _Early Morning Hours of August 13_ _th_ _, Manji Village, Japan_ …

Master Raven finally arrived at the Manji Village. She had already fell asleep on the hovercraft as it was on auto pilot by the time she left the United States. Raven stayed up during the night, waiting for Master Raven to show up. Kunimitsu retired for bed already as was Karasu, the child of the fox ninja and Raven. Eliza was up too, stuck in her temporary hut within the Manji forest, drinking more blood out the cup Lili gave her as a souvenir. She finally learned how to work a television as she was flipping channels. From outside, Raven knocked on the door with Master Raven standing behind him.

Raven: "Eliza? It's me!"

Eliza: "Hmmm…" (Grumps while jumping off the bed.) "What did I do this time?" (Opens the door a little ticked.) "You're lucky I'm not hungry right now! I swear I'll eat you for disturbing me!"

Raven: "Will you get a grip? I already said I was sorry for taking you away from Lili. I don't wanna explain myself again. Now, look who came you see you."

Eliza (Mood swing.): "Hey! It's my other favorite person in the world!" (Hugs Master Raven) "What are you doing back here Hmmmm?"

Master Raven (Pats Eliza feeling embarrassed.): "Uh, good to see you too."

Eliza: "Did you bring more blood for me to drink?"

Master Raven: "No, I was simply making sure you were taken care of."

Eliza (Letting her go.): "Oooh…Emilie gave me something and you should have too."

Raven: "Don't worry, I did order some more blood thanks to the secret UN medical base in Yokohama. It's coming sometime tomorrow."

Eliza: "I thank you Raven, though I prefer to hunt for warm blood myself."

Master Raven: "At any rate Eliza, I'm glad nothing has happened to you since that encounter with Kunimitsu. Hopefully that stays the same." (See the television on in the bedroom) "Look if we are bothering you Eliza then I will let you be."

Eliza: "Nah. I was simply getting bored flipping through channels. I might just sleep again." (Yawns.) "Zzzzzzzz…"

Master Raven: "How does she do that?"

Raven: "That I will never know. Let's put her to bed."

 _August 15_ _th_ …

Phoenix, another teammate of Raven's and a subordinate officer to Master Raven, arrived at the Manji Village. She was here to escort Master Raven for the upcoming battle with Kazumi Mishima. Phoenix was stunned to see the beauty of the village and land area. She asked the Ravens to give her a tour after she got off her hovercraft. They both obliged.

 _After the tour ends_ …

Phoenix: "What a gorgeous place this is Raven! I don't know about the other 2 guys but Tweet is going to love it here!"

Raven: "I'd figured you would enjoy it here."

Phoenix: "I really wish I could stay longer and enjoy your hot springs, but I must fulfill my duty and escort Master to battle. Master are you ready?"

Master Raven (Approaching her subordinates): "I am."

Phoenix: "I will drive you to Hokkaido."

Raven: "Be careful Master, Phoenix. Kazumi will be unlike any opponent we've ever encountered before. You must be wary of her devil abilities."

Master Raven: "Thanks for the tip Raven. This is why Phoenix is coming with me in case something crazy does happen. Just keep Eliza safe on your end."

Raven (Bows and salutes.): "Understood."

 _1 hour later, Mount Eniwadake, Hokkaido, Japan_ …

Phoenix and Master Raven eventually arrived at the stage of the sixth match. Kazumi Mishima was not here yet, so the kunoichis opted to wait near the hovercraft. After waking up from a brief nap during the ride, Master Raven did some stretch routines to start getting loose. More time passed as Phoenix was wondering when Kazumi was going to show up. Thirty minutes to be exact.

Phoenix: "Did this woman get cold feet? The match should be starting now and yet she's not here. I don't get it?" (Feels an eerie Ki coming in fast.) "What the? What is this…ki?"

Master Raven (Opens her eyes from meditation): "She's here."

Phoenix: "Huh?"

 _An official approaches_ …

Official: "Master Raven! Come forth! Kazumi Mishima has arrived!"

Master Raven stood up knowing that it was Kazumi who finally made her presence known. The two met face to face in the same plateau where Heihachi trained Kazuya. Kazumi looked at her opponent with some curiosity, but she knew that Master Raven was an elite ninja despite being a foreigner.

Kazumi: "It would seem that the remaining ninja clans are taking in recruits from outside lands in order to survive."

Master Raven (Replies): "Yes. Your point?"

Kazumi: "I can tell by your scars that you have been through many missions throughout your ninja life. Perhaps you will be more of a challenge than Yoshimitsu will be."

Master Raven (In her head.) "She fought Yoshimitsu already? Or is she saying that to throw me off my focus? No matter. I will simply have to give it my all against her!" (Talks) "In that case, I cannot disappoint you now can I?"

Kazumi (Smirks): "Exactly. Let us proceed in battle ninja." (Now in her fight stance)

Official: "Fighter's ready! Fight!"

This time Master Raven approached this fight in a patient manner. When fighting a karate opponent like this, the martial artist should not be so hasty. One wrong move and it could be the end of the fight. Kazumi did much of the same knowing how ninjas engage in combat by using the element of surprise. Not for one second Kazumi would blink at Master Raven, but that would be easier said than done. Circling around each other, neither fighter made an advancement.

Phoenix watched over the rocks from well out of the stage area. She knew Master Raven told her not to help during the fight while coming here, but the subordinate had a hard time accepting those terms. Phoenix had no idea how powerful Kazumi was. If Master Raven was going to die, then Phoenix will have no choice but to intervene and save her master.

Phoenix (Thinks): "Please win master! I know you told me not to get involved and risk a disqualification, but if your life is in danger, then I will have no choice but step in and come save you."

Another 30 seconds go by and still no false moves from either opponent. However, even a veteran fighter like Kazumi had to blink her eyes. At that moment, Master Raven teleported right in front of Kazumi and hit the woman's abdomen with a hard palm heel strike. From there, Master Raven connected again with her Circling Winds combination. Kazumi hit the surface but regained her balance. The ninja almost came back with her Blind Ghost Kick but Kazumi surprisingly blocks the kick! Then Kazumi catches Master Raven with her infamous Tiger Wind Uppercut dead at the chin. Blood came out of Master Raven's mouth for she bit her tongue by accident due to that punch. The ninja bounced on the stage hard.

Phoenix (watches from afar): "Master!"

Master Raven wiped her chin off and proceed with caution back in fight stance. She was definitely faster than Kazumi, but Kazumi strikes with more precision and accuracy. Perhaps a more melee style fight could wear out the Karate expert. Master Raven runs at Kazumi again they both start exchanging hand strikes. The fight certainly wasn't boring for those watching. Suddenly, Master Raven got a hold of Kazumi and executed the Orbiting Moon Throw, kicking Kazumi in midair.

Phoenix (Watching in excitement): "Yes! Keep it up Master!"

Kazumi was back on her feet, but Master Raven tried to strike her from above. Punching the ground the kunoichi missed Kazumi. Kazumi returned the favor by turning Master Raven around with both hands as the Hachijou Karate master executed 10 hard punches into the torso area. Charging up, Kazumi landed a powerful reverse punch into Master Raven's stomach. The impact sent the kunoichi flying at least 30 feet before sliding into the ground. Master Raven's core was in serious pain, but she wasn't going to quit here. Kazumi for once was breathing hard, but was not satisfied with her opponent's intensity.

Kazumi (Back in stance): "Very good, but not good enough ninja!"

Master Raven (Getting up, thinks.): "Agh. Now she's mocking me. And the sad thing is, she's not even grinning about it. Let me see if she can handle this!"

Master Raven summoned a copy jutsu technique, multiplying her body times three. Now there were three Master Ravens. Kazumi raised her eyebrow in surprise, but she knew this woman was no ordinary ninja. The three copies of Master Raven all encircled Kazumi in the form of a three way pincer attack. They all attacked at once. Kazumi amazingly defended herself against three Master Ravens, but her blocking could only hold out for so long. Kazumi got kicked in the face by one clone and was tripped off her feet by another clone before the Real Master Raven did a 360 jump sidekick into Kazumi's chest, sending her flying off.

Phoenix (Still watching): "Woo! That's the way!"

Spitting blood out of her mouth, Kazumi was getting frustrated. This would be the second opponent who would force her to use some of her devil power to enhance her strength and speed. Being from a prominent martial arts family, Kazumi also knew a thing or two about jutsu techniques. Standing up, Kazumi's eyes lit up red and she signaled the clones to come again. The Master Raven clones looked at each other and nodded. They were going for the knock out this time so they all ran towards Kazumi.

Phoenix (In Shock): "What in the?"

Out of nowhere, a tiger came from the sky rolling into the back of the Real Master Raven, knocking her down. The other clones looked on in disbelief. This attack hurt the real kunoichi badly. Then Kazumi used the distraction of hit one of the clones with a lighting uppercut. The last clone tried to attack Kazumi from behind before the tiger came and bit the clone right on her neck. The tiger thought he bit the real person, but both disappeared after being taken out. Phoenix was upset because of this.

Phoenix: "Are you kidding me? A tiger? Is using animals legal in this tournament?"

The official (Hearing Phoenix behind him): "Yep. There are even animal contestants in this competition. Kazumi is not breaking the rules here."

Phoenix: "Damn that Kazumi Mishima! How does she summon animals like that?"

Master Raven had an injured back due to that tiger dropping right on top her. Kazumi approached Master Raven and picked the ninja up with her own hair. Without compassion, Kazumi spoke to her opponent with glowing red eyes.

Kazumi: "You should feel honored ninja. You are the second person to force me into my devil power. Now it's time to end this. Sweet dreams."

Kazumi dropped Master Raven on her knees and then gave the kunoichi a hard karate chop to the neck. Master Raven's eyes rolled back and she the deck. There was no sign of her moving after that. Kazumi's tiger wanted to move in for a snack, but Kazumi wisely ordered her pet no to.

Kazumi: "No! Come back to me!" (Tiger turns around.)

The official ran to check on the ninja's vitals. This match was over.

Official: "The winner of this fight is Kazumi Mishima."

Kazumi looked at the drone that was filming the match for a brief moment. She smiled knowing Heihachi would be watching her fight. Then she and her tiger proceeded to walk away, however Phoenix came from down the cliff below and started running at their direction. Was she going to attack Kazumi? No, instead Phoenix jumps high in the air over Kazumi and her pet. Phoenix really wanted to take out Kazumi while she had her guard down, but her top priority was getting medical help for Master Raven.

Phoenix: "Master! Master Raven?" (Checks her pulse.) "Thank goodness! I'm going to take care of you! Do not worry!"

Kazumi hid her emotions as she glanced over at the ninjas again. She herself wondered why the other ninja girl didn't try to play hero and kill her. Nevertheless it would not have worked, not with the devil power sensing killing intent. Kazumi turned her back to them and continued walking away like she usually did after a match. The tiger loyally follows right behind her. Phoenix picked up her master in her arms despite being the smaller woman. From there Phoenix leaped in the air, trotting back to the spot of the hovercraft.


	9. Back On Track

**Back On Track**

 _United Nations HQ, New York City, New York, USA, August 14_ _th_ …

With the surprising defeat of Master Raven, the kunoichi was taken for medical treatment at the Manji Village in Japan. However, thanks to the presence of Eliza and her special healing power, getting regular treatment was not necessary for the kunoichi. Master Raven was grateful for the help by the vampire, but she wasn't sure how long Eliza would remain in the village since her existence to the townsfolk was becoming more apparent. Not to mention, she never heard from her other subordinates. Condor, Finch, and Tweet all had missions of their own. Master Raven needed to know about their progress. She went back to the UN HQ in to make her report to the commanding officer. Once that was done Master Raven went into her office and started her log.

Master Raven's Log: "This message is for Condor, Finch, and Tweet. I am sure you have heard by now that I did not win my latest match. You will be happy to know that I am back on my feet. I was severely injured, but because of the vampire that I discovered months ago in Monaca, she was able to heal my wounds. I do not know how she did it, but I felt a lot better afterwards. I am back in my office. If you would please send me a log like this or call me directly, I want to know the progress of your investigations if you can. Master Raven out."

 _Not even 5 minutes go by, Condor calls Master Raven as she is checking other email messages_ ….

Master Raven: "Master Raven here."

Condor: "Condor reporting as ordered Master."

Master Raven: "Good. What is your status?"

Condor: "I have been following a lead about a G Corporation engineer who is taking illegal chemicals and importing them into China. I also found out this woman is one of the more talented robotics specialist for that company, notably the JACK series of androids. With your permission, I will personally suspend all operations involving the chemical smuggling and apprehend the engineer."

Master Raven: "Permission granted. Will you need backup Condor?"

Condor: "Maybe. It depends on the security. Right now, it's pretty weak. So I will be fine." (After a pause.) "By the way master, how did you lose your latest fight?"

Master Raven: "That woman I lost to isn't completely human. I don't know what she is honestly."

Condor: "So she is more like Kazuya and Jin Kazama as the rumors suggest?"

Master Raven: "I believe so and Jin Kazama is my next opponent too."

Condor: "Damn. You need me to be present for your match?"

Master Raven: "Only after you finish getting the engineer."

Condor: "Understood. I'm getting close to where the engineer fled to within the mountains out here. This won't take long."

Master Raven: "Be careful Condor."

Condor: "Thanks I will master. Condor out!"

Master Raven's stomach started growling. It was time to eat. She left her office and headed for the nearby Chik Fil A restaurant in Midtown Manhattan. Now in civilian clothing, Master Raven just ordered a simple chicken sandwich with diet lemonade. Then another call was heard on Master Raven's Bluetooth headset. This time it was Finch calling from India.

Master Raven: "You would call me when I am eating lunch."

Finch: "I did? I'm sorry Master Raven eh can I call you back?"

Master Raven: "No I will call you once I'm done. It's too noisy in here."

Finch: "Understood."

 _After lunch, Master Raven goes into a small park so she could call Finch again_ …

Master Raven: "Finch. Do you read?"

Finch: "Loud and clear master."

Master Raven: "I see you got my message. What is your status?"

Finch: "I've been on track of the activities going on with the Zaibatsu's military in India. Apparently there is a treasure Heihachi Mishima is trying to excavate. I forget the name, sorry…but anyway it is a talisman that will grant the wish of anyone who obtains it. That's pretty frightening if the rumors are true. I get the feeling Heihachi wants this thing to stay in power and defeat his son. No one will be able to stop him if his men find the talisman."

Master Raven: "I see. However, we need more research on this talisman. The fact that we don't know the name, or know what it looks like will prove to be troublesome Finch. You have to find out exactly which talisman the Zaibatsu is searching for and its attributes. How tight is their security?"

Finch: "It's pretty good, they brought in some of their Tekken Force guys too. I heard they were pretty tough to fight. Hope I am wrong."

Master Raven: "Are they packing heat?"

Finch: "Enough to make a firework show."

Master Raven: "Do not engage them in direct combat. That will only expose your position. When the Zaibatsu gets close to the talisman's location, whether it's legit or not. Steal it. But do not fight. Are we clear?"

Finch: "Hai master. I won't make a scene. I'll steal that thing right under their noses."

Master Raven: "And that's all you do."

Finch: "Alright, alright! Eh…Master? How is the tournament going?"

Master Raven: "I lost my last match but I hope that is the only one I lose. The competition is a little better than I anticipated."

Finch: "Really now? I always wondered how strong the guys were in those tournaments. Seems like they are legit then."

Master Raven: "Indeed."

Finch: "Oh…it looks like the Zaibatsu might have found something under the temple's tunnels."

Master Raven: "Can you see what they are doing?"

Finch: "They are still excavating, digging up rocks, but there is a staircase hidden behind it."

Master Raven: "Okay, just keep me posted Finch. I need to talk with Tweet."

Finch: "Understood. Finch out!"

Master Raven (Hangs up.): "Hmm…now I should get to back to the office and contact Tweet there."

 _Returning to the office, still no word from Tweet_ …

Master Raven (Calling Tweet): "Where are you kid?"

Tweet (Yawning.): "Master Raven?"

Master Raven: "Tweet? Where are you? Tell me your status."

Tweet: "Master? I'm still tired…."

Master Raven: "Where the heck are you? I thought you were in Egypt?"

Tweet: "Syria actually."

Master Raven: "Syria? You were supposed to keep an eye on Zafina. Remember?"

Tweet: "No…Master I haven't forgotten! She is here in Damascus! Once again her homeland is being ransacked by the Zaibatsu. I did my part by protecting the villagers, but Zafina still eludes me. It almost like she doesn't want to be bothered by us."

Master Raven: "I see. I was beginning to wonder why she did not fight in tournament. Her country is still trying to rebuild after the Azazel incident. I also wondered about her relationship with Raven. Probably still upset over the marriage with Kunimitsu. Either way, Tweet, you have been in the area for the past 3 months. I'm sure Zafnia has noticed your presence by now which is why she has been so distant. I'm still thinking about recruiting her because of her combat skills. Just don't get into a fight with her. She will not hesitate to kill you."

Tweet: "Understood Master. So I should just keep following her and hopefully she does not kill me?"

Master Raven: "Yes. After my battle with Jin Kazama, I will head over to your location and talk with Zafina myself."

Tweet: "Wait! Jin Kazama?! Master be careful! That guy actually defeated his grandmother! I heard you lost to her recently! I mean are you well? Is everything all right with you?"

Master Raven: "I am. I'll admit, the Mishimas are stronger than I had anticipated. Perhaps if Jin can be reasoned with, we might be able to avoid fighting. But if not, then I will give it my all."

Tweet: "What about your injuries? That woman (Kazumi) used her powers against you and you got hurt really bad from what I could tell on my smart phone!"

Master Raven: "Relax! Thanks to the vampire, my wounds are completely healed."

Tweet: "Really? That's awesome! I hope Eliza will be enough to over match the Mishimas!

Master Raven: "I hope so too."

Tweet: "Where is the match taking place Master? Wasn't Phoenix with you during your last one?"

Master Raven: "Yes she was there. I left her with Raven back in the Manji Village to guard Eliza."

Tweet: "Oh…in that case, I want to join you Master!"

Master Raven: "Well…alright. My match this time is in China, at the Dragon's Nest Pavilion. Can you meet me there by Friday?"

Tweet: "Yep. Sure thing Master!"

Master Raven: "Alright kid. Stay sharp and be sure your jet has enough gas to make it for China."

Tweet: "Understood Master! Is our talk over now? I need some more shut eye."

Master Raven: "Stop taking naps on the job Tweet! A ninja must not be so lazy. Keep track of Zafina!"

Tweet: "Yes Master Raven!"

Master Raven: "Master Raven out." (Hangs up.)

With all of her ninjas contacted, Master Raven continued her paperwork until nightfall. Piloting another hovercraft, Master Raven returned to her home in the countryside of New York State. It was there where she meditated as her mind drifted to her latest opponent, Jin. If he was able to thwart off his own grandmother, then this guy is definitely not one to underestimate in a fight. It might be best to prepare a talisman to nullify Jin's devil power. The question is how long would it last? Master Raven could not kill Jin during the fight or else it would mean a disqualification. An automatic loss. The kunoichi decided that in order to avoid another disastrous performance, she would wait for the right opportunity to paralyze Jin with her Fuinjutsu talisman. It would take some time to concentrate the necessary ki, but Master Raven would be able to make this talisman work against a special opponent like Jin Kazama.


	10. Surrender

**Surrender**

 _Dragon's Nest Pavilion, Hunan Province, China, August 20th_ …

Master Raven's Log: "Master Raven here. Now that I am in China I decided to do some reconnaissance in the area along with training. From my understanding, the Zaibatsu have been in jurisdiction in this mountainous area of Hunan Province for the last 3 years. I even learned that this is the spot where the infamous ex leader of the Mishima clan, Jinpachi Mishima, fought against the legendary Wang Jinrei. Who would have thought that I would fight his great grandson here later today? The irony. Last I checked, Jin defeated Heihachi's pet Kuma. I can't believe animals can even compete in something like this, but I did lose to a woman with a mythical tiger. How embarrassing to bring that up again. I told Tweet and Condor to meet me here so that I can have someone save my tail incase Jin knocks me out. Well those two should be here any minute. Master Raven out!"

 _Phone call, it is from Condor_ …

Master Raven: "Condor?"

Condor: "Master. I'm almost to your location. I can see your hovercraft parked along the creek. I'm landing down now."

Master Raven (Looks at the sky): "Ok. I see you now. Now we just need to wait for Tweet to come."

Condor: "Understood."

 _20 minutes later, another phone call_ …

Master Raven: "Master Raven here."

Tweet: "Hi Master! I'm almost there. Where can I park my hovercraft? I dunno where to look!"

Master Raven: "Park at the creek where we are. You should see our vehicles on your radar screen."

Tweet: "Oh ok. I see you guys now. I will be down in a jiff!"

Master Raven: "Understood."

 _Now the 3 ninja stand across one another at a small campfire_ …

Tweet: "Condor! I did not expect you to be here with Master! How have ya been!"

Condor: "I've been better. Of course you are always in high spirits Tweet."

Tweet (Laughing): "I'm just happy to see your faces again! So Master who is your opponent? Whoever it is won't stand a chance against you!"

Condor: "Huh? This opponent Master is fighting is dangerous! She summoned both of us here just in case Master is incapable of saving herself."

Tweet: "Wha? Is this true Master Raven?"

Master Raven: "He is correct. I lost my last match against this person's grandmother. Phoenix was there to rescue and give me medical aid by way of the Manji Clan. This time I called you both. I called you Tweet because I wanted you give me your thoughts on Zafina when you spied on her. Or have you been goofing around all that time since this is your second mission as a Jonin ninja."

Tweet: "No! I've been watching her! She moves around a lot though. So it's not easy."

Master Raven: "Will she be in Syria by the time you return back to your post?"

Tweet: "I hope so. Although I did hear yesterday she was with a merchant at the bazaar and said that she may go to Jordan in order to read another prophecy. Whatever that means I don't know."

Master Raven: "I see. I'm still hoping we can use her skills when the time comes to fight the Zaibatsu or G Corp after the tournament. Anyway, let's put out the campfire and proceed to the fighting stage."

Both Tweet and Condor nodded in agreement and began tearing down the camp. The Dragon's Nest site rested right at the peak of the plateau which hovered over the other smaller ones high in the cloudy fog. The ninjas only walked until they were in view of the long staircase reaching the plateau. From there they just ran up the stairs until they stopped at the fighting stage.

Tweet (Panting): "Whew! That was a workout!" (Marveling at the stage) "Whao! Look at these dragons! Aren't they so cute?"

Condor: "Impressive craftsmanship indeed."

Master Raven: "I do not see Jin but I can feel his chi drawing closer up here."

Condor: "Master no matter what he has in store, you will come out on top!"

Tweet: "He might be powerful, but Jin is still just a young snot nose punk! Beat him up silly!"

Master Raven: "I appreciate the encouragement guys, even if it's a bit embarrassing." (Looks at the clouds brewing above.) "Not to mention the weather is gonna get nasty."

 _5 Minutes Later_ …

Winds were picking up as Master Raven finally opened her eyes out of meditation. Rain drops were beginning to fall as Condor and Tweet went for the small gazebo that was built just outside the fighting stage. The Tekken official just arrived upstairs but he had no choice in the matter of staying outside. There would be no cancelling matches because of storms. With a flash of lighting, Devil Jin appeared out of thin air it seemed. His black wings camouflaged along with the dark grey clouds behind him. It looked like something out of the movies the way he showed up. Jin landed safely into the concrete surface. Then he reverted back into his human form. Master Raven boldly approached Jin and stopped in front of him. From the look of his face, Jin was not in the talkative mood.

Master Raven: "Jin Kazama. At last we meet."

 _Jin's only response to her was getting in fighting position_ …

Master Raven: "You get to the point don't you?"

Jin: "Come."

Tekken Official: "Fighters ready! Begin!"

Under normal circumstances, Jin was a counter fighter. Studying his opposition and then coming with an execution of attack when he finds the right opening. But because he was so mad at himself Jin barraged Master Raven with a series of punches until he threw a Demon Fist that sent Master Raven back several feet into a concrete rock carved along the edge of the fighting ring. The impact of the kunoichi's body made cracks on the rock's surface and she collapsed on all fours. Jin then came flying in the air with a jump sidekick. Master Raven rolls out of danger as her opponent kicked off the broken rock.

Master Raven (Thinking while rubbing her back.): "Damn! He is wasting no time! He's usually a slow starter, but something is obviously bugging him. Maybe I can use that to my advantage."

Jin comes at Master Raven again trying to throw another hard reverse punch, but his opponent teleported, vanishing! Then Master Raven reappeared from the right side and connected Jin's jaw with a sidekick of her own. Jin skidded 30 feet from his spot and stopped at the other side of the ring. He was seeing double after that shot. Jin's energy was getting low due to traveling in his devil form trying to make this match on time. He shook his head but struggled to stand up. Master Raven calmly walked towards him as she was getting cheers from Tweet.

Master Raven: "What's going on Jin? You do not seem like yourself."

Jin: "Shut up!"

This time Jin was more methodical in his attacks, exchanging a variety of combos both Mishima and Kazama style. Even with Master Raven using teleports, Jin was able to react at the right time and avoid any more critical hits. His latest reaction was so focused that he quickly grabs Master Raven's left arm and tries to break it while throwing her over his shoulder. But Master Raven flips in midair, getting out of his grasp as she booted him on his chest. Master Raven landed softly on her hands and catapulted back on her feet. She then hits Jin with her Shadow Spear attack in the mid-section as he falls down again. From a distance at the gazebo, Condor comments on Jin's lack of focus.

Condor: "Strange. It would appear that Jin Kazama really is being bothered by something."

Tweet: "Huh? What for? He's just not as good as he thinks he is. Master needs to finish him off now!"

Condor: "Or have him surrender."

Tweet: "Surrender? Screw that! Beat him up some more Master!"

Condor: "Tweet! Calm yourself."

Jin was struggling to stand up. Master Raven understood that by Jin using his devil power really drained him because of traveling.

Master Raven: "There are two things I see wrong with you right now. First off your energy is really low by coming here. The Devil Gene uses your stamina at a high rate even when you use it for quick travel. Second, you are fighting way too tense. You can quit now if you wish Jin Kazama. I have nothing personal against you, but you are part of my investigation. I would like better if I kept you conscious once I defeat you in battle. You are more than welcome to surrender. Now what is your answer?"

Jin (Holding his midsection): "You…are a detective?"

Master Raven: "Something like that. Are you willing to talk with me? It seems like you do not want to be here."

Jin: "Why would I trust you? I am not going to prison!"

Master Raven: "Even though you have committed atrocities across the planet, my organization is willing to overlook your past transgressions if you cooperate. I'll warn you. If you refuse this chance now, then next time we meet I will end your life!" (Lighting strikes) "Again…what is your answer?"

Jin (Gazes at Master Raven.): "There is a lot going on in this tournament that I must atone for. I will be in the elimination rounds regardless of this match ending. So I shall forfeit."

Master Raven: "Wise choice."

The official comes over to the ring in the rain and asks why did they stop fighting. Jin told him he was no longer interested in continuing the fight. So in a forfeit, Master Raven wins. Jin now could see that Master Raven was a woman to her word. He already had a lot of enemies. No sense in making more of them. Master Raven then signaled Jin to walk inside the gazebo, joining her comrades to get out of the rain.

Tweet: "Well…I didn't expect for the fight to end so anti-climactic."

Condor: "Master had a plan all along you see Tweet."

Tweet: "If you say so."

Master Raven (To Jin.) "Don't mind them, these are my comrades Condor and Tweet."

Condor: "Good to meet you."

Tweet: "Hi!"

 _Jin nodded but says nothing_ …

Tweet: "What's the matter? You do not like to speak?"

Master Raven: "Enough Tweet! Now Jin, your mind was troubled while I fought you. Mind telling what you meant by atonement?"

Jin: "I am just trying to focus on controlling the Devil power inside me, to keep me from going over the edge. I caused the chaos of this war by trying to bring out that monster who could purify my power even if he killed me in the process."

Master Raven: "You must be referring to Azazel."

Jin: "Hai. I still survived because of my power. It made me angry and confused. Now that my grandfather has the Zaibatsu under his control again, he is using my own family against me as I fight in this tournament. And Kazuya has been harassing me lately by sending his assassins' after me. I can never relax."

Master Raven: "I see. If you need protection, then that can be arranged Jin."

Jin: "It's not your problem. Do not waste your men on someone like me."

Master Raven: "Ok. In that case Condor, I would like for you just to keep tabs on him. But do not engage in his battles. No matter what."

Condor: "Uhh…me?"

Master Raven: "Yes. Is there a problem?"

Condor: "I have already made contact with an old competitor in regards of infiltrating the conglomerates. I cannot be in two places at once."

Master Raven: "Oh that's right. Then I will inform Phoenix. She will be able to track Jin in due time."

Jin: "Are we done here?"

Master Raven: "I guess we are. Like I stated before, my organization will not bring you up on crimes against humanity as long as you do not stir up anymore carnage. If we have an understanding, then you can go."

Jin: "Arigato. I will not forget your mercy and kindness." (Walks out of the gazebo as the rain finally clears.)

Tweet: "Uhh…Master?"

Master Raven: "What is it Tweet?"

Tweet: "Are you sure you wanna let him go like that?"

Master Raven: "Why do ask? Do you honestly believe we should have arrested him right then and there?"

Tweet: "Well…kinda."

Master Raven: "If he took that fight more serious, then even I do not think I would have lasted if it dragged on. I noticed that in his first attack, however afterwards Jin was gradually getting weaker in terms of power. Then I simply made my persuasions to keep him from losing himself. Though I still believe he poses a threat to humanity, understand that Jin is no longer in a position of power. Him and Eliza may be the key to stopping both Heihachi and Kazuya."

Tweet: "Oh….You really are wise Master."

Master Raven: "It comes with being a leader. Now let us get out of here."

Condor: "Understood."

Tweet: "Hai Master!"

Master Raven's Log: "Master Raven here. Objective complete. Well…maybe not in the way that you guys intended, but I did talk with Jin Kazama after the fight. He revealed to me that Kazuya was trying to kill him by using his soldiers and some JACK models while Heihachi is using Jin's remaining family members as a shield. Meaning even if Jin did try to fight Heihachi by surprise then those of Kazama blood will wind up dead. Of course, Jin has caused the world much pain, but I am hoping he will rise to the challenge and indeed atone for his mistakes against his paternal bloodline. If he fails, then we will have to answer to me."


	11. Mishaps

**Mishaps**

Master Raven's Log: "Master Raven here. I am on my way back to the secret training ground in British Columbia. Apparently Raven wants me to meet him there and he is also bringing Phoenix and Eliza with him. I do not know all of the details but something bad happened between the three of them at the Manji Village. Kunimitsu felt like it was time for the vampire to leave at last. She is not replying to my messages either. No surprise there. Well, the elimination rounds will soon commence in the tournament, but this latest mishap is a little troublesome to say the least. I'm going to need Phoenix and Raven's help even more by guarding the vampire now that she can no longer stay in Japan. I am almost near the base. Once I touchdown, I'm going to figure out what is going on. Master Raven out."

 _The Secret UN/Shika Clan Training Ground, British Columbia Province, Canada, August 23rd_ …

Phoenix: "Raven? Raven! Raven wake up!"

Raven (Getting up from the sofa): "Wha? What's wrong?"

Phoenix: "Master finally came! She is about to land."

Raven: "Oh boy…here we go."

Phoenix: "I hope she doesn't get too mad with you Raven. I mean I don't think it was your fault."

Raven: "I still did it Phoenix. There is no sugarcoating it."

Phoenix (Sighs): "Raven."

The two ninjas were really nervous as their leader just landed her hovercraft parallel to their vehicles. Phoenix glanced at Raven to her left and all he could do was lower his head feeling totally embarrassed. Master Raven got out of her hovercraft and calmly walked over to her comrades. She wanted to keep things positive seeing that Kunimitsu probably got fed up with Eliza's antics. But nothing could prepare Master Raven for this revelation.

Master Raven: "Raven. Phoenix. I'm here as requested. Whatever happened back at the village, let's not allow that to deter us. We are almost near our goal once the elimination rounds begin. I just need your patience a little more with Eliza understand?"

Phoenix: "That's wonderful Master! I mean…we don't really need the Manji's help anyway! The people were just too uncomfortable with a vampire in their village!" (Nervous laugh.)

Master Raven: "I tried to message Kunimitsu, she has yet to answer back. I'm not surprised, but she should be more upfront and tell me what happened with Eliza. It had to be something she did to make Kunimitsu ban her. Raven what do you think?"

Raven still had his head down…

Master Raven: "Raven. I'm asking you a question."

Raven: "Phoenix. Can you check up on Eliza? Make sure she is not awake? I can fill in the rest myself ok."

Phoenix: "Understood."

Phoenix walked off as requested knowing kunai's were gonna fly once Raven finally told Master Raven on what happened with him. She needed to get back in the cabin ASAP before somebody got hurt! Checking in the 2nd bedroom of the cabin, Eliza still laid in bed just loudly snoring. Peeking in, Phoenix could only shake her head at this creature for causing all of this drama to unfold. Back outside, Raven finally spoke.

Master Raven: "What is going on Raven? Why did you tell Phoenix to go check on Eliza? Is she asleep or injured?"

Raven: "Well…Eliza is asleep at least I hope."

Master Raven: "Then what is the matter with you?"

Raven: "Master. The reason why Eliza was banned from the Manji Village is because…"

Master Raven: "Uh huh. Eliza did what?"

Raven: "I…I…"

Master Raven (Sighs): "Raven come on! Spill it out!"

Raven: "I DID IT WITH HER OKAY!"

Master Raven: "Did it?"

Raven (Collapsed on his knees bowing): "I DID IT WITH ELIZA! Kunimitsu caught me doing the nasty with her! Please Master! I'm sorry!"

Master Raven (In total disbelief): "Is…is this true? Raven! How could you!"

Raven: "I'm tried to resist, honest!"

Master Raven: "YOU FOOL!"

Master Raven without warning kicked Raven dead in his face with a front snap kick. The force of the kick even broke his shades. His back hit the dirt hard as he laid there facing the afternoon sun. Master Raven was ticked off after hearing the reason why Eliza was banned. Phoenix looked outside the window from within the cabin. She got really scared seeing Master Raven that angry.

Phoenix: "Oh no! I knew she was gonna hit Raven! I better just stay in here before she hits me too!"

Master Raven: "Thanks to your cherries any chance of working with the Manji is completely broken all thanks to you! No wonder Kunimitsu is upset! Dammit! I thought I could count on you Raven, but you screwed up!"

Raven (Nose bleeding): "S…sorry."

Master Raven (Raging): "Uggghhh! First Zafina, then Kunimitsu, now this vampire harlot! I should have known something like this could happen! Can anything else go wrong today?"

Master Raven then gets a call…

Master Raven: "What is it?"

Finch: "Master! I'm about to steal the treasure right under the Zaibatsu's noses! What should I do after that?"

Master Raven: "Finally, some good news! Finch listen very carefully! Get the hell out of dodge as soon as you steal that talisman! Get back to New York and give it to Doctor Nimitz. Do not engage the enemy understand?"

Finch: "You got it Master! I will send a report to you once I make it out safe."

Master Raven: "Very well. Best of luck to you."

Finch: "Thanks Master! Finch out!"

Phone call ends…

Master Raven (Looks at Raven): "At least one of my disciples is getting his priorities in order! Now where is this vampire? I can't believe this!"

Master Raven left Raven there as he continued to lie on the ground. Getting back up from his position could mean another beating given by his superior officer. Entering the cabin, Master Raven could see a nervous Phoenix sitting on the sofa. In serious tone she asked Phoenix where Eliza could be.

Master Raven: "Is Eliza in here?"

Phoenix: "Yes master, but what will you do?"

Master Raven: "I should strangle her for getting kicked out of the village, but that would be pointless."

Phoenix: "Master if I may…I did not see Raven and Eliza make out, but I'm positive Raven did not go out of his way to get with the vampire. I mean we do not even know the full extent of Eliza's powers or capabilities."

Master Raven (Looks at the other bedroom.): "She is asleep."

Phoenix: "Yes but did you listen to what I said Master?"

Master Raven: "I heard you Phoenix. To think that vampires could have a sex drive after all of these years of deep sleep. This girl is full of surprises." (Walking back) "One thing is certain."

Phoenix: "Certain?"

Master Raven: "We can't have her around Raven anymore. She will just chase him to no end."

Phoenix: "I am not so sure about that. Eliza also keeps talking about a girl named Emile that she wants to meet. I remember Raven saying she is a competitor in the Tekken tournament."

Master Raven (Thinks): "Now that you mention it. It must be that rich girl from Monaco. The very place where I found Eliza lying dormant in a coffin."

Phoenix: "Yeah she would not quit talking about her once we left the Manji village. Then Eliza finally drifted to sleep halfway through the flight here. I suppose Raven can go back to his wife and apologize. I mean she was livid too, but she did not tell him to never return. That may very well be the best course of action for right now."

Master Raven (Sits on a chair): "Fine by me. Let him go back to that fox. Damn idiot!"

Phoenix (Looks back out of the window): "Poor Raven."

Without saying another word Phoenix went back outside to help Raven and treat his nosebleed. Master Raven remained in the cabin with her legs crossed and arms folded. It's true she cared about Raven a lot. Her first comrade in training. They had done a lot of different missions together. If Raven was injured in any way, Master Raven would personally see to it that he get medical treatment.

After the passing of their leader and caretaker, Master Raven even modified strict ninja codes so that her clan could have more freedom in their lives, including dating. She herself fell in love with a man right after wards only to hear that he was killed by way of torture. So whenever she found out that Raven was seeing women himself, Master Raven would grow secretly envious. It was weird for her since she was nearly 10 years older than him. Yet she wanted what was best for him and the other ninjas. Despite getting married and having a son to raise, it upset Master Raven to find out that Raven would let his guard down over a 'vampire' of all people.

Another phonecall rings…

Master Raven (Answers through Bluetooth): "Master Raven here."

CO: "Hey I got some bad news. Tweet is not responding to our calls. Her last position was in Syria. We think Zafina might have finally confronted and taken her captive. Just a wild guess though."

Master Raven: "Great…just great. Alright I will go there myself and find her. I still have a few days before my last preliminary fight. Thank you for letting me know CO."

CO: "My pleasure. Over and out."

Master Raven (Hangs up): "This is crazy. First Raven goofs up, now the kid is taken hostage, and I hope Finch doesn't end up the same way. I better use the restroom first and then tell Phoenix I have to leave again. Ugh."

By the time Phoenix brought Raven back inside to treat his nose, Master Raven finished her restroom break and told Phoenix about what just happened with Tweet.

Master Raven: "Phoenix, the CO just called me. Says he lost contact with Tweet. We think Zafina might have finally caught on with being spyed on."

Phoenix: "Oh no! I mean we are gonna look for her aren't we?"

Master Raven: "I will look for her and I decided I'm taking Eliza with me."

Phoenix: "Really just to combat Zafina?"

Master Raven: "No. I have a different idea. Any way you look after Raven. And Raven, you and I will have a chat about this later."

Raven said nothing while holding his nose. He just sat there as he rested on the sofa. Master Raven entered the room where Eliza still slept and she picked the vampire up all by herself. By the time Master Raven walked out of the cabin with Eliza in her arms, the vampire woke up due to the sunlight.

Eliza (Yawning): "Wha…what's going on?"

Master Raven: "You are coming with me! No questions asked!"

Eliza: "Huh? Where are we going? I'm still…tired."

Master Raven: "Then keep sleeping because we have a long plane ride!"

Eliza: "I hope I see Emilie."

Master Raven: "Maybe you will…if you behave that is."

In a hurry, Master Raven places the sleepy Eliza in the back of the hovercraft. The kunoichi took off and at a high enough altitude, the hovercraft sped fast for Syria. It was time to put Eliza's training under Raven to the test over the past 2 months she spent at the Manji Village. Not to mention, Master Raven needed to keep the vampire away from her subordinate. She was still upset over hearing Raven's confession. Whether or not Master Raven wanted to take Eliza to see the Monaco girl, depended on the success of rescuing Tweet and pacifying Zafina.


	12. Objective Change

**Objective Change**

 _August 24_ _th_ _, Palmyra, Syria_ …

Ever since the conclusion of the Sixth King of Iron Fist Tournament, Zafina had been migrating from place to place throughout her homeland of Egypt, Turkey, Lebanon, and Syria. She kept a low profile this way as to not attract the wrong attention from normal everyday people, as well as the Tekken Force who could recognize her as an old competitor and marked as a threat to the conglomerate because of her knowledge and fighting prowess. Secretly she was studying a prophecy long foretold by her ancestors about a purifying dagger which could take away curses such as the Devil Gene. Yet another valid reason for Zafina's constant migrations.

Overtime, Zafina noticed that she was being followed. So one night, she pretended to fall asleep in her motel room bed. This allowed the intruder to think that Zafina was vulnerable. As the girl was searching her belongings for who knows what. Zafina quickly rose up and used a sleeping gas powder thrown into the face of the intruding girl. The girl was none other than Tweet, a special agent serving under Master Raven. Zafina decided not to call the authorities but instead interrogate the girl and find out more about her. In the morning, Tweet found herself waking up tied to a chair feeling ill from snorting the sleep powder.

Tweet (Waking up.): "Ughhhhh…" (Head hurting from snorting the powder.)

Zafina (Changing clothes): "You are finally awake."

Tweet: "Huh?" (Looking around.) "Dammit."

Zafina: "Mind telling me your name?"

Tweet: "Uh uh! Not happening!"

Zafina: "I have an idea as to who you work for. The tattoo on your left shoulder looks awfully familiar."

Tweet (Panics): "That's just fanart! I know my manga!"

Zafina: "Enough! If you are who I think you are, then I am sure your allies will come find you. I will keep you as bait just to be sure."

Tweet: "I won't follow you anymore! Just let me go this time! Please!"

Zafina (Brandishing her dagger from the drawer): "One more outburst and I will be sure to keep your mouth quiet for good! Are we at an understanding?"

Zafina placed her left hand over the loud mouth of Tweet, threatening her with her scimitar dagger on the right hand. Tweet started crying as she nodded her head in agreement not to say anything. She could only hope that somebody could get her out of this embarrassing captivity.

 _Meanwhile_ …

Master Raven's Log: "Master Raven checking in. I'm just waking up from sleeping on the hovercraft. A really long fight coming from Western Canada into Syria. Looking at the coordinates you gave me CO, it appears that Tweet last called in Palmyra. A modern town has overtaken the old city of Palmyra which is in ruins. I'm sure that is where Zafina is as well. I really hope Tweet is okay. She is young but is very skilled in combat, I doubt Zafina could have easily killed her. I should not be thinking like this. I will find her before my next fight. Rest assured. Master Raven out."

Master Raven carefully landed the aircraft just outside the ruins of Palmyra. Eliza was still sound asleep in the back passenger seat but it was time for her to get up. Master Raven tried tapping Eliza on the shoulder, but it did not work. It was really hot outside in the afternoon sun. After drinking some ice cold bottled water inside the cooler. Master Raven splashed the remaining water into the face of Eliza. That was enough make the girl rise up rapidly.

Eliza: "Gaaaaggghhh! So cold!"

Master Raven: "Get out!"

Eliza (Shielding her eyes): "The sun! Gaaaaa! It's too bright!"

Master Raven (Gives the vampire a cloak): "Put this on! It will cover your body! Now come on!"

Eliza: "Mmmm…where are we going?"

Master Raven: "We are looking for my partner now hush!"

So Master Raven and Eliza first started their search within the modern town of Palmyra. The locals were reluctant to talk with anyone let alone a foreigner. However in a lonely restaurant there was a bartender who was willing to give Master Raven a description of Zafina. He said Zafina came here earlier this morning for a small meal and left out shortly afterwards. Finally, the bartender stated she went straight up the road where it faces one of the city's two motels. With thanks, Master Raven and Eliza walked across town for the motel in reference.

The clerk at the hotel did confirm that Zafina did lodge there for about 5 days and she checked out of the hotel 2 hours ago. The clerk suspected that she was in town to tour the old city ruins. Now the search for Tweet narrowed down into the ruins of Ancient Palmyra. Master Raven had to stop multiple times along the way so Eliza could drink the last bits of blood pints that the ninja had to save just to keep the vampire from getting sick outside in the intense heat. Lucky for Eliza the sun was finally going down heading into the evening hours.

 _Valley of The Tombs, near the Ancient City of Palmyra, Syria…_

The vast ruins of the ancient city were a lot bigger than Master Raven thought. She and Eliza needed to tread carefully after dark, for soldiers from the Syrian Government will be patrolling the area. For at least 1 hour, Master Raven and Eliza searched over half of the ancient city but no sign of Zafina and Tweet. Next, they explored the former Senate Hall and the Agora but no luck there either.

Eliza: "I'm getting tired! Can't we just call it a night?"

Master Raven: "Not a chance! We have still yet to explore all of these ruins. Let's to go to the old theater next."

The theater was one of the more preserved areas of the city. Many gladiators and playwrights entertained the crowds here at this majestic place but that has been many centuries ago. There were some guards out walking around but the security was very weak. There would be no need to engage them in combat, so Master Raven and Eliza uses the shadows to navigate within the halls. When they made it outside the ring area was surprisingly lit up by fire, but not enough to be so noticeable by the guard patrol.

Master Raven: "Now this is unusual."

Eliza: "What is unusual?"

Master Raven: "The fire torches near the back gate. Wait I see someone coming."

The person coming from within the darkness of the back gate appeared in front of Master Raven and Eliza just yards away. It was the very person Master Raven expected to find. She was simply surprised on the method in which the woman revealed herself.

Master Raven: "Zafina?"

Zafina: "Were you expecting someone else?"

Master Raven: "No. You are the very person I came all this way to see."

Zafina: "Did you come for the girl?"

Master Raven: "Yes I did. Tell me, where is she?"

Zafina: "Follow me."

Eliza: "Eh…what is going on?"

Master Raven: "This better not be a trap." (Starts following.)

Ironically Zafina found a secret passageway under the theater via the back gate, this allowed her to travel quickly from the Valley of the Tombs which is where the dagger she was searching for happened to be sealed off. Tweet was actually digging dirt off the sealed gate where the dagger was said to be behind from according to Zafina's sources. Zafina put her to work so that she would not simply run off or fight back. Tweet was already frightened of the Egyptian woman for her skills as an assassin were right on par with the Ravens. If she tried to run, Zafina would be hunting her this time. However, it looked as though Tweet's prayers were answered. Zafina returned into the underground chamber along with Master Raven and someone she never met before.

Tweet: "Master?"

Master Raven: "Tweet!"

 _Two women run to each other and embrace_ …

Tweet: "Master I was so scared! Please forgive me!"

Master Raven: "Well for what its worth, I'm glad nothing happened to you."

Eliza (To Zafina): "I don't get it."

Zafina (Folding her arms): "Hmmm."

Eliza: "You could have killed your targets at any time. I can tell you are no ordinary woman. I even tried to attack you from behind, but I could see that you were armed. So why spare us?"

Zafina: "Because I could recognize who these women were. There is no need to create more enemies for myself."

Eliza: "Recognize?" (Yawns) "If you don't mind…I need to…get some sleep." (Collapses.)

Zafina: "What?"

Eliza feel fast asleep due to the exhaustion of walking. Master Raven turned around letting go of Tweet to see Eliza on the ground completely knocked out in slumber. In a way she was glad the vampire dozed off so she could figure out what Zafina was planning. This was very important to know.

Master Raven: "Don't worry about her. She…does that a lot."

Zafina: "You mean passing out?"

Master Raven: "Well she's not really human."

Zafina: "Really?"

Master Raven: "Yeah. Anyway…allow me to apologize for spying on you in the manner of which our organization did. We were curious as to why you did not re enter the King of Iron Fist Tournament for you were once close with one of my partners. We also noticed that you were traveling randomly across the Middle East and thought you might be in trouble. That is why I sent Tweet to investigate and follow your movements."

Zafina: "Is that so."

Master Raven: "But I didn't expect you to make Tweet into your personal assistant." (Glancing at Tweet.)

Tweet (Rubbing her head): "It's not like I wanted to. She really could have killed me Master."

Master Raven: "I know, I'm just glad you didn't run off." (Back to Zafina) "So tell me Zafina. What is this place exactly? Why are you even here?"

Zafina: "This is a place where a holy dagger known as the Hyena's Gaze is stored. It was a gift from my ancestors to the last king of Palmyra some 1200 years ago. It is said to cure any possessed souls from any type of sorcery good or evil. The king only used it once against a rival kingdom and saved his daughter from a curse which nearly killed her in her sleep. After that, the king made sure to seal the dagger away for good. He had his closest advisors created an elaborate locking system and scattered the keys all throughout the Middle East. I manage to get three of them. But I need two more. I was on my way to Al-Raqqa which is were I heard the fourth key was located, until she barged into my hotel room snooping around."

Master Raven: "Like I said, I apologize for that. I'm recording this conversation too, hope you don't mind."

Zafina: "If you are a friend of Raven then I am not worried you will give this information into the wrong hands."

Master Raven: "I just hope the legend is true. I may not have to put Eliza's life in danger."

Tweet: "Is that the name of this vampire. This is her?" (Looking down on Eliza, poking her body.)

Master Raven: "Stop doing that! Yes that is her."

Zafina: "Fascinating. To think Masasats still exist in this day and age."

Master Raven: "Masa what?"

Zafina: "Masasats, it's what my people call blood suckers or vampires as a Westerner would say today."

Master Raven: "Oh." (After a brief pause.) "So tell me. If you can find all of the locks and unseal the door, what will you plan to do with the dagger?"

Zafina: "I plan to use it against the ones with the Devil Gene. And then I will reseal it back here."

Master Raven: "That is going to be easier said than done. Tweet!"

Tweet: "Master!"

Master Raven: "New orders. You will assist Zafina in locating the remaining 2 locks. The search will go faster this way. However, do not get captured again this time. I won't be coming back for you while I'm busy."

Tweet: "Awww."

Master Raven: "We are near the apex of the tournament heading into the elimination rounds. Things are gonna get a lot more intense as time passes. I need you focused and prepared for anything. Do we understand each other?"

Tweet: "I understand Master. I won't let it happen again!"

Master Raven (At Zafina): "I felt like you could use the help. Tweet is a talker but you can always make her stop by making threats."

Zafina: "Hmph. Well she is a hard worker. That much I can appreciate."

Tweet (Embarrassed.): "Ladies. You're embarrassing me."

Master Raven: "Anywho. I guess I better carry this lunkhead back to the ship. We will talk again very soon." (Picks up Eliza.)

Zafina: "Before you go, tell me. Is Raven doing alright?"

Master Raven: "Yes. He is just fine."

Zafina: "That is good. Do tell him that I am thinking about him."

Master Raven (Not turning around.): "I will keep that in mind."

Tweet: "Bye Master! I won't let you down!"

Master Raven's Log: "Master Raven here. I can actually breathe a sigh of relief right now. I no longer believe Zafina was in any kind of danger or posed a threat to our goals. Tweet is just fine. The girl got a little too greedy in finding information about Zafina and was caught in the process. Thankfully Zafina was able to determine that Tweet never tried to kill her. Either way I am glad the woman did not harm Tweet physically. Because of that and the details behind the conversation I had with Zafina earlier, I changed Tweet's objective into finding the last two locks to open the seal door under the Valley of The Tombs in Palmyra. It does sound too good to be true about this "Hyena's Gaze" being a purifying blade, but it's worth a shot right? I still have Eliza by my side sleeping again. The other trump card. Either way, the war needs to end. Well now I was wondering should I return to Canada and speak with Raven again or focus on the last fight against Sergei Dragunov. Yeah I better see what his troops are up to. Master Raven out."


End file.
